The Alpha Dominance Principle
by O.E.M
Summary: Sheldon Cooper believes in a multiple dimension and multiple universe theorem. That one change can alert everything. This is the story about what would happen if the books of Mr.Sade and Mr. Sacher-Masoch were accepted. Shenny.
1. Another Universe

Universe #002

Dr. Sheldon Cooper believes in that there are multiple universes, each having a different spin off of another. Funny thing about this, is that he is right. There are 26 different dimensions. This story deals with the Sheldon Cooper and Penelope of one of those dimensions. In the 17th century Marquis de Sade and Leopold von Sacher-Masoch wrote books that, instead of being deemed as inappropriate and wrong as it is in the current dimension, revolutionized the way people interact with one another. Over time, society began to define people by their sexual identifications. Instead of deciding ones partner by their physical prowess or their intelligence, partners are chosen by whether or not they are a Dominant or Submissive and to what degree they are that way. The dichotomy that are used to define the degree of domination or submission is the typical Alpha, Beta, and Omega schematic.

That is the norm of this dimension. It is how things work and how things would always work. This is that dimension's story of Penny and Sheldon.

"_Significant Improvement over the old neighbor" Said a slightly nasally voice behind her. She didn't bother to respond, instead she pretended to be looking at the book in her hand. She had been warned that she would become neighbors with two submissive geniuses. One of the said geniuses was partially nuts. She knew by ignoring them, until she chose to acknowledge them, would give off the hint she was a dominant. Which wasn't true, but it was what she chose to go by. Plus who would question her? No one lied about their Nature Tendency. _

"_Compared to the two hundred pound transvestite with a skin condition? Yes, she is." Came a critical and bland tone. She knitted her brow knitted for a moment. That tone sounded off for a submissive. She dismissed that thought as she turned to look at them. She gave them a friendly smile. She remembered from her research that submissive types were easily skittish. Mix the social awkwardness that came with being a Genius and the submissive side of them, and they were to be as skittish as a new born colt._

_After exchanging hellos and an awkward moment of sexual confusion, they introduced themselves._

"_I'm your new neighbor. Penny, Omega Dominant."_

" _I'm Leonard, this is Sheldon. Beta Submissives" The short one said. There was a twitch in the tall one's eye. Tilting her head to one side, she peered at the taller one. Something about him called instincts she had long since repressed to the surface. Damn it, she mentally cursed before she played it off. Looking back, she should have known that was the first sign that her life was going to change._

Penny jerked awake, sitting up straight and looking around for danger. She found her apartment empty and silent. She took a deep calming breath, bringing her knees up the her chest and letting it shakily out. After a year she was still suffering the effects of letting an Alpha too close. Thankfully Kurt had only been a Beta Dominant, or else she would be worse then she is. This is why her dad taught her how to fake being a Dominant. She was safer as a Dominant then letting the world know her true Natural Tendency. Her father taught her how to shoot, fight, play sports and act like a dominant. He knew the world would try to confiscate her, possess her and would likely ruin her. So he taught her how to survive. As an Alpha Submissive, it would be expected of her to just give herself over to the alphas of the world. To be groomed to be the perfect pet. It was only natural. But she would never be allowed to have her own partner. Alphas were too rare to have partners. The chances of her meeting an Alpha Dominant that would be able to give her all that she needed was next to impossible.

'_Or improbable, as Sheldon would say' _She thought bitterly to herself as she got out of bed. She checked the time. 10:58am. She quirked a brow at the time. It was likely that Sheldon would be knocking at her door any moment to talk to her about something strange. She made herself a cup of coffee, leaving room for milk that she would get from next door. Sheldon always asked her about something and as they talked she would walk into his apartment and pour some milk into her coffee. At first he had complained and lectured her about being a free loader, but eventually he let it go.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" A smile came to her lips as she picked up her mug, taking her time as she walked to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" She stopped by the door and held her hand out over the handle, waiting for his last set of knocks. She could have interrupted him, but she knew he took a sense of peace from the ritual.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" She opened the door to find Sheldon standing there, hand behind his back and looking at her expectantly. She gave him a smile.

"Yes MoonPie?" She asked with a grin, noticing the way his eye twitched at the nick name.

"No one calls me Moon Pie but MeeMaw" He said in an almost exasperated tone. He of course had told her this plenty of times, but she chose to ignore it. She liked calling him something that no one else could. It gave her a strange sense of intimacy with him. She tapped her foot, waiting for him to get talking and turn towards his apartment. He stared at her with a peculiar way before he turned towards his apartment.

"I came by to ask if you were going to be a part of our paint ball team once more. We are playing against the other departments again and I find that having an aesthetically pleasing female on our team gives us a huge advantage." As he spoke he walked back into the house, finding Leonard already awake and looking at him with pure contempt. He could honestly care less. He liked talking with Penny and interacting with her. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He took Penny's cup and proceeded to fill it to the exact measurement she liked before handing the cup back and putting the milk away. He turned back around and jumped a little, noticing both Penny and Leonard were staring at him.

"What?"

"Did you just...fill up Penny's coffee cup with milk?" Leonard asked in a higher tone, as if he was on the verge of freaking out. Sheldon raised a brow at Leonard before it came to him that Leonard may think that he was trying to seduce Penny by showing how good of a 'submissive' he could be. He let out a breathy laugh at that, glad that his actions were seen as ones of courtship to a Dominant. He shrugged, not caring that they were still staring at him like he lost his mind. Must have been him letting out the laugh.

"I just didn't want her to put the milk in without the lid on tightly." He said easily, knowing that it was partially true. He did not condone lying and did not like to do so, but he was okay with giving half truths. They were still the truth, but the truest intention was hidden from the listener.

They seemed to take that, which was good, because Sheldon did not work the last 15 years hiding the fact he was an Alpha Dominant from the rest of the world to ruin his solitude now. No, he had hidden the fact from everyone far too long to allow himself to slip up now.

He looked at Penny expectantly, noticing the way she shifted a bit to avoid Leonard's kiss on the cheek. He found it interesting that she was avoiding the other man's touch. It would seem that he was right about how their relationship was not going to last. He was always right. He continued to stare at Penny, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, sure I would love to join your paint ball group." She said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Sheldon noticed this. Strange as that might be to other people, Sheldon was well versed in the subtle nuances of emotions and body language. He figured it was a natural ability that steamed from the fact he had a natural tendency of an Alpha Dominant. His nature was one of superiority, protection and control. In order to protect a submissive, one had to be versed in the ability to read between the proverbial lines and that came from understanding body language. Not that it mattered much in Sheldon's world. He planned to never find a submissive. He did the math. Being an Alpha Dominant meant that he was a part of a group that was only 1% of the entire population. That accompanied with the fact he had an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, on a bad day, meant that he had a .005% chance to find a proper mate. His mate would have to be an Alpha submissive, which were .5% of the entire population, and have to be a person who was physically talented to make up for the fact he was a thinker instead of a manual labor type of person. That way the relationship would be balanced. So as a child, already abused, abandoned and alone, he gave up on seeking a mate. He made the world think he was a submissive to make life easier for himself. That way he was left alone and allowed to do his research. Alpha males were always forced into positions of power because their natural tendency made it so that they were talented in leading the masses. None of that allowed for him to study and prove the string theory.

He looked over at Leonard, and found him staring at Penny like the moon was hung on her. The two had broken up 4 months ago, and Sheldon was still not sure of the fact that Leonard clearly could not see how wrong Penny was for him. Leonard needed a woman who was nerdy like him but also thought he was more attractive then she, since Leonard lacked the self confidence needed to have a girl as secure as Penny.

'_Hopefully paint ball will finally drive home how off they were for one another. One can only hope.'_ He thought, finding a strange darkness come over him at the thought of Leonard not getting that Penny and him were not good for one another. He would explore the reason behind this dark thought process later, when Penny was safely back in her room.

A/N:No Beta Reader, so all mistakes are my own.


	2. The Unnatural Reaction

The "Unnatural" Reaction

There was something to be said about waking up at 6 am to go out into the woods in order to shoot at people. That is was awesome. While Penny normally did not wake up until about 11 am on saturdays, she would gladly deprive herself a couple of hours of sleep to go out and prove to the Geeks that she was better than them in something. They never expected her to be a natural marksman nor that she could slip in and out of enemy territory without a single paint ball hitting her. Yeah, she was that good. It was what her father had taught her after all. They were in the shed, Leonard and Sheldon getting into to it about the plan. They had 30 minutes before the actual game began and already they were fighting. She never understood why Leonard fought with Sheldon when it was clear that the taller of the two was right the majority of the time.

She leaned back against the shed and saw some of the other department spreading out into different area. She smirked a bit, knowing that this information would play a critical role once she was given the okay to go out and scout the area. Sheldon always assigned her that job in the first five minutes of the game. She normally achieved above and beyond his desired results. There was something pleasing about him praising her. She never expected to like another person praising her talents, especially not when the person was a submissive. She looked over at the Geeks and found Sheldon peering at her in that strange way again. It was like he found one of her flaws and was picking it apart just by staring at her. She raised a brow and gave him a death glare, hoping he would back off. He did not, instead he continued to unnerve her with his stare.

"Penny...Go. You have two minutes, if you are not back in the allotted time, I will have to retrieve you and I will not like that." He said in an even tone, letting her know in his own way that he would not let her be lost to his side of the fight. Kinda sweet...in it's own way. She gave him a mock salute and she was out.

She moved silently and effortlessly through the woods. She even walked directly behind the opponent, not laughing at the fact that she was better than the nerds at paint ball. No, that she was better hunter then the nerds. She had the survival instincts that they were lacking. The skills that made her an Alpha, no matter what sexual tendency. She finished her scoping and was heading back, knowing she could make it back in the 30 seconds her watch dictated she had left. Or, she would have made it back if it was for a barrel of a paint ball gun lodging itself under her chin and her body being forced back against a tree. She growled a bit when Dr. Gablehauser effectively trapped her between him and the tree behind her. This was not good. She knew very well that he had been laying in wait for one of their team to appear. Why else would he had been in that area?

"Well...Well...Well...Looks like I found myself a pretty penny." He said with a heavy breath. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He was starting to remind her of Kurt. She knew he was a Beta Dominant. But surely he was on the lower end of that. No, her senses were telling her that he must have only failed one or two of the Alpha tests. This was not good. The way this situation would play out depended on which tests he failed. She tiled her head up, staring him down. She was tense and on edge. She never liked having a dominant in her space, even more so when she was playing off being a dominant herself. She clenched and unclenched her gun.

"What do you want Gablehauser?" She spat, standing firm. She watched him shift the gun into his other hand before he caught her gaze. Damn it. She felt her hand become slack. Fuck, she was slipping. It seemed that he didn't fail the enthrallment test. She struggled mentally to overcome the need to sink down before him. She blinked, keeping her face cool. The blinking kept the gaze from taking affect. She returned the stare mildly, knowing she couldn't use any of her own submissive techniques to get out of the situation. If she did, her cover was blown and her life as she knew it now would cease to exist. She used that to keep her tendency in check.

"I want to know what it is about you that makes my heart race. For an Omega Dominant, you create a very strong chemistry in me...so tell me Penny, what are you hiding?" He asked, his hand reaching up to touch her wrist. She smacked it away easily. She wasn't an Omega Submissive who was susceptible to the more subtle techniques like the wrist holding. No, she could easily overcome the Shackle affect.

His face grew stormy at her blatant rejection. No one rejected him. He was on the higher end of the Beta chart, he would be damned if some stupid Omega dismissed him. He reached up and grabbed her shoulder, forcing his thumb to press on the junction between her neck and collarbone. She straightened and felt her hands go absolutely slack. Her paint ball gun dangled off of her finger tips as her eyes snapped shut. She let out a soft...growl, that to the trained ear could be taken as a whimper. This was not at all how she wanted things to go. Her mind was already receding backwards, her subspace moving closer to the surface.

The move was a one that challenged a person's dominance. Any normal dominant would have shoved their fist into Gablehauser's face. But as a submissive it the most basic need to please and submit. For an Alpha Submissive, it was stronger. That move triggered the subspace and if the submissive chose, they would fall into the space. Penny struggled to force it down, remembering her father's words. She was caught between reality and subspace, her able to truly know what was going on. She was scared out of her mind, because she knew she was stuck at the mercy of a dangerous Beta Dominant.

**. . .**

Sheldon mentally sighed, not believing that he was actually arguing with Leonard about his plan. He never understood the little man complex. Leonard always seemed to want to whine and throw a fit to get his way. If he wanted to, Sheldon could easily put the little Beta Submissive in his place. But again that would blow his mask. So instead he presented logical and clear arguments as to why Leonard was wrong. Though part of the way through Leonard gave up and threw up his hands, tying to draw Koothrappali and Wolowitz into the argument. This gave him a chance to stare at their Ace in the whole. He just watched as Penny stared off out into the battle field. He watched her face move through a range of emotions, from arrogance to being proud of something. He also noticed how her body seemed so relaxed. He made note of this because instead of being relaxed in an upward and strong posture, she was relaxed in a softer position, almost curled in on herself a bit. Strange, he noted before she turned and looked at him. He stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of hers. She was an enigma to him, often times doing things that made little sense.

He knew the time, having an internal clock that was precise was a great asset. He nodded to her, ignoring how Leonard was protesting behind him, something about loosing Penny would guarantee they would lose, like he did not equate for that already. But the one thing he would bet on, was Penny's skills in a physical situation such as this one. She had on many occasions proven to be a formidable opponent in physical battles.

"Penny...Go. You have two minutes, if you are not back in the allotted time, I will have to retrieve you and I will not like that." He made sure to keep his tone clear and with an undertone of authority. Or overtone, which ever was heard the most. He rolled his eyes when she gave him a mock salute and left.

"I can't believe you are forcing Penny to do reconnaissance. Her assets would be better used in shooting, not spying!" Leonard complained, shifting in place and fixing his glasses. He would never understand why the submissive was so enamored with the female dominant. It wasn't like their relationship was based on anything more than sex.

"I would love to better the use her assets." Sheldon twitched and shot Wolowitz a scathing glare. He never liked the Omega Dominant. The man was not as smart as the rest of the group nor was he as high on the Nature scale as the other men.

"Wolowitz you would do well to mind your words. Now is not the time for sexualized comments" Sheldon said as he looked at his watch. Two minutes had come and passed. Not a good sign. Penny was never late.

"I must go fetch Penny, stay here" With that he left, ignoring the protests that followed. He moved effortlessly through the shadows, keeping himself from being seen. He paused and pushed himself into a tree, watching as Gablehauser moved to touch Penny's wrist only to be knocked off. He heard everything, Vulcan hearing and all. He frowned, finding Penny's body language to be off for a Dominant in this situation. The Alpha Dominant in him was on high alert when the man grabbed Penny's shoulder. The slacked wrist and the fear in Penny's eyes were enough of a sign to Sheldon that this had to be stopped.

He reached into his pocket and shook out something from a vial he had place there early that morning. It was a black paint ball. No team had black paint balls. He had froze exactly 5 black paint balls each time they went out to battle, knowing that when he chose to use them, each would be in a different state of defrosting. Sheldon chose how hard the paint ball he would use would be depending on the severity of the transgression. Even though he played a Beta Submissive, did not mean he did not sub-come to his true nature. He knew very well that Dominants liked to harass submissive during games like this. He slid the mildly frozen paint ball into the chamber and took aim at the nape of Gablehauser's neck. He shot the man leaning into Penny. The paintball hit the exposed flesh there, the force was enough to knock the man out. Gablehauser fell to the ground.

Sheldon walked quickly over to the fallen man, shot him with some regular paint balls. He looked at Penny, figuring she would take her shots in as well. But what he saw bothered him. She looked...trapped. That was only way to describe it. Her hands were slack put she was tense. Her eyes were coming in and out of focus. Each passing second she looked more and more dazed. Sheldon looked around quickly before he took a deep breath and let what he had long since repressed come to the surface. He stood taller, his aura pushing out and his eyes darkened to a cobalt blue. He walked closer to Penny, setting his hands on her shoulders. Instead of coming out, like any dominant would, she seemed to withdraw herself into a deeper daze into herself. This was all wrong for a dominant.

'_But all right for a submissive'_ He thought before he pushed Penny closer to the tree, his mind rapidly going through how he was going to pull this...submissive out of her forced subspace. He crowded her space, knowing that if his theory was right, which is normally was, this would give her senses only one thing to focus on; him. He placed one hand on the right side of her head and leaned down to her ear. He knocked on the tree trunk beside the ear where his mouth now hovered.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He whispered in her ear as he took a step back. He watched her eyes focus outward as he moved back. Her eyes blinked part of the glazed over look away.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He took another step away, this time she shook her head, coming even more out of the daze. She turned her face up to his, staring at him with blank look. At least she was part way out.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He said louder this time. She snapped out of it. She shook her head and looked around like a scare rabbit. Her eyes eventually landed on Sheldon. She looked confused and almost angry.

"Yes Sheldon?"

"You were late. I forgive you since you took Gablehauser out of the game. Come, we have to implement the plan." With that Sheldon turned on his heels and left Penny standing there with a confused look on her face. She looked down at the gun in her hand and then the unconscious Gablehauser. She was confused as to what happened, but for now she had to focus on winning this game. To prove she had worth even though she wasn't a genius like the rest of her circle of friends.

To say they reigned supreme over the battle field was an understatement. With Sheldon's strategy and Penny's instinctual fighting skills, they won the paint ball war without breaking a sweat. Penny let out a happy squeal and hugged Sheldon tightly, bouncing up and down with him before she gave Leonard a hug as well. They were ecstatic. This was the first time they won the game without much effort. True Howard and Raj ended up getting out earlier and Leonard ended up twisting his ankle, but Penny and Sheldon conquered with ease. It was like they moved as one. It was creepy to anyone who had the unfortunate fate to cross their path.

Once back in their respective apartments, Sheldon walked to his chair and began to type up his observations of Penny. More over, he typed up his interactions with her that happened just after Gablehauser grabbed her. The way her face looked, how her reactions were to the situation. Something was off, he could tell. He was not one to over look the facts. And all the facts pointed to a lie, a very big lie.

'_Or a very promising lie. We shall see how she reacts when I start to be...nice to her. Surely Leonard will not be smart enough to pick up on it.'_ He stood up and grabbed his key. When Leonard inquired where he was going, Sheldon gave him a shrug.

"I am going to the market to get some chocolates. I will return shortly, try not to upset Penny while I am gone" With that Sheldon left, knowing he needed chocolate pieces that would be pleasant enough for Penny to desire them.


	3. Chocolate Training

Chapter Three: The Chocolate Training

Sheldon rearranged the refrigerator so that the chocolates that he bought were in an easily accessible place. While they did not need to be refrigerated due to the fact he maintained the apartment at an even temperature of 71 degrees, which allowed for the chocolate to soften a bit but not melt. But at the same time, he wanted also to make sure that no one else chose to take the chocolates without permission. They were not for everyone. The chocolates were for the discovery of Penny's hidden side.

It had been a fortnight since Sheldon found Penny trapped in a state that did not match the omega dominant she claimed as her natural tendency. During that time he had stockpiled enough chocolate to conduct the experiment for the next two weeks, as well as created a list of things that he had overlooked about Penny the past year and a half. An eidetic memory made it easy to recall all the things that had not made any sense at the time. He had looked over the list and came to the conclusion that Penny may just be a Submissive. Which confused Sheldon. What good would it do her to lie about something like that? While he had a very good reason to hide the fact he was a Alpha Dominant, why would she do it?

He did not know, but he now had the chance to prove or disprove his theory of her Tendency. Even though he could find enough evidence to show that she was in fact a Submissive, he could not do the same for her Nature. That would have to come directly from her in time. He closed the refrigerator, picking up the bowl that contained a specific number of chocolates for the day's experiment. He walked over to his spot and set the bowl down on the side table. He checked the time, making a quick calculation before he walked over to his laptop. He sat down and began to write down the method of analysis he would take to see if his theory were correct. A knock on the door took him away from his typing. He paused, waiting. If it was Penny she would knock maybe one more time before just barging in.

Sure enough, just as he turned his chair around on the second knock, in came Penny. She was wearing baggy sweat pants and a loose top. It appeared as though she had just taken a shower as well. It seemed he had been so focused on his typing that he never heard her return home. He watched as she threw herself down on the couch, making sure to take her spot, the one directly next to his own.

"What's the gist, Physicist?" She said, tucking herself into the couch. For some reason, the move made Sheldon think about how vulnerable she looked. He raised a brow at the little rhyme that she said, finding it a little amusing that she felt the need to create such a whimsical sentence.

"Penny, while I understand you have the need to express your...whimsical side, I do not understand why you constantly find the need to put your feet on the couch. Do you know the number of germs there likely is among your apartment and the hallway? I can do the calculations, if you want" As he spoke he stood up and walked over to his spot. He bent down and picked up two chocolates. He ate one of them, and as he watched, her green eyes stared at him for a moment before she slowly untucked her legs from under her and put them on the ground. Sheldon offered the other chocolate in his hand. Her eyes lit up happily as she took the chocolate and ate it. She actually seemed pleased to have some kind of reward like that. It offered Sheldon a momentary glimpse into the woman hidden beneath the Dominant mask.

"So, Penny, tell me how is your financial situation?" He asked as he sat down in his spot. He turned on the Sy-Fy channel, knowing that either Firefly or Star Trek would be on. Either way, he figured the TV would offer as a distraction. That way it seems like he was making small talk. Plus, he always inquired about her financial situation whenever it came towards the end of the month. He did not like the idea of her not being able to eat or survive. That was a part of his Nature as well as his Tendency.

She shrugged, never one to talk about such things with people other than Sheldon. She always felt comfortable enough to talk with him about it because he honestly seemed to care and never acted like she was stupid for the financial situations she got herself in.

"Things are fine. I mean I will have to wait a week or two after I pay my rent before I go out and get my monthly groceries, but that's fine. I have a good handle on things so far. Plus I've made good tips the last couple of days." She said casually. She fell silent watching the TV. It was not long before Howard, Raj and of course Leonard returned from work with the Chinese Food. Penny seemed to shift in her spot, almost as if she was suddenly uncomfortable. Perhaps she did not know that her inability to maintain her finances was a sign of something more serious. But Sheldon said nothing on that fact, instead he watched as Leonard began to shift closer to Penny.

"So, Penny, are you seeing anyone? I know you haven't had many people coming over lately" He said in a hesitant voice. Penny on the inside was freaking out. She deeply regretted leading Leonard on. She honestly believed she could find love with him, but their relationship was based on a desire to do something different. Leonard wanted a hot girlfriend who would have sex with him and Penny wanted a submissive who could cover for her. She wanted someone not like Kurt. She felt Leonard's hand on her lap and she almost jumped right out of her skin. She looked at Leonard for a moment.

"Leonard, Sweetie, I don't think that would be a good idea. I can't lose you guys and as much as I know it would be okay eventually should we try again...I do not think you could be able to handle another break up." She whispered, suddenly feeling awkward. She stood up and walked out, leaving her appetite there. She was about to close the door when Sheldon walked behind her, carrying a plate with food on it. He set it down on the table before her couch.

"Sit" He said and it was almost surprising to see her sit down as told. He offered her two chocolates in his hand, watching as her eyes brightened a bit as she took them. He was rewarding her for...having the strength not to make the same mistake twice. He sat down in the chair she had gotten for him. She had made a space in her home for him, a sign that he mattered in her life. Which pleased him greatly. No one had ever considered him that much to actually go out and buy a chair for him to sit in. He motioned for her to eat as he leaned back and watched her. He noticed how unsettled she was by what Leonard had just done. Another sign she was not a Dominant as she had said she was.

Dominants had the ability to diffuse a submissive's emotions. What she had just done was walk away, or run away from the situation. Leonard had made Penny feel like an outsider in their group of friends, by simply speaking about rekindling their romantic relationship in front of everyone. It was the reason why Sheldon had walked out with Penny. He did not like the way Leonard had handled that situation. He took a moment to look around the apartment, finding it to be a mess still. Once he would think that Penny was extremely messy, but with the new information he was gaining from Penny, he saw the room differently. Submissive were known to be disorganized and absentminded without a Dominant there to guide them. It was making more and more sense now that he had taken a step back and reanalyzed his neighbor.

"Penny, I must say that I am glad that you avoided starting up with Leonard again. I mentioned before that the relationship was not advantageous for either party." He said in an even tone, watching as Penny continued to toy with the food. He knitted his brows together.

"Penelope, Eat. Now" The said the last part in a serious and huskier tone, his eyes staring her down. She sat up right before she nodded slowly and began to eat. She took even and consistent bites, not really thinking about anything but eating. She did not even realized she had eaten everything on her plate until Sheldon's hand came in her line of sight with a chocolate in his hand. She looked up at him, a bright smile on her lips and she took the chocolate and ate it happily. It felt well to get chocolates from Sheldon, it was almost as if he was showing that he approved of what she had done just before offering it to her. She slowly ate the chocolate, feeling something in her settle back down.

Sheldon watched her, curious of how easily she seemed to fall back into a submissive mind set. He had only just started and already she was starting to show her true tendency. Or perhaps she had always been this way, he just never had the right perspective on her at the time. It was strange how no one else noticed it. Sheldon watched as she picked up the remote and turned the tv on.

The Shopping channel was on. She left it there for a moment before she slowly turned her head, finding Sheldon staring at her with a brow raised. She continued to stare at him as she slowly shifted a bit before changing the channel to the BBC network, where Dr. Who was playing. She felt her heart flutter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another chocolate and offered it to her. She took it and for a moment wondered why it was so natural to accept his reward. She shrugged it as she popped it into her mouth, finding the smooth rich chocolate to be heaven. It tasted so good and the fact it came from Sheldon made it even more delicious.

They spent the rest of the night watching . Eventually Sheldon left to go to bed, mentioning something about his REM cycles. Before he left he preceded to tell her that she should do the same. She rolled her eyes but jumped a little when she caught him glaring at her. She tried to glare back only to have the eyebrow of doom inflicted on her. She conceded that she would be retiring moment after he left. He gave her a nod, handed her one last chocolate and told her to brush her teeth before he entered his own apartment to go to bed.

**. . .**

A couple of days later, Sheldon was typing up his findings. He had been gaining positive results that were showing that Penny's true Tendency was indeed Submissive. He had rewards Penny for things that were advantageous for her. Unlike when Leonard and Penny were dating and he was trying to train things out of her and make her different, this time he was training her like a Dominant would. He actually did not want to change her. He found her to be dynamic and having the quality that he lacked. He was suddenly yanked out of his work by a rude Wolowitz bursting through the door.

"Guys, you will never guess what Bernadette asked me to do!" Howard exclaimed, waving his arms a bit in distress. Sheldon shot the man a mild look of distaste, wondering why it surprised him that Koothrapli and Wolowitz lacked the common decency to knock before entering someone's home.

"what?" Leonard asked, looking a little perplexed of what Bernadette could have asked of Wolowitz to have the little man so worked up. Howard looked back and forth before he closed the door, as if fearing Penny would hear what he was about to say.

"She asked if I could be..." He shivered a bit before hissing out the rest. "submissive for a night" Leonard looked uncomfortable at this. Sheldon figured this was because Howard was making it seem like it was a bad thing to be a submissive. Sheldon stood up slowly, placing his hand behind back as he prepared to, effortlessly, take Wolowitz apart piece by logical piece.

"I fail to see the issue in your statement." Sheldon said, clearly on the offense. He could tell that both Raj and Howard knew what was coming, because they shifted in place.

"Dude, Howard is a Dominant, not a submissive" Raj chid, sounding a little more confident then he looked. Sheldon raised a brow, waiting for a 'Bazinga' or a hint of sarcasm. When none came, he shook his head and sighed.

"Raj Raj Raj, Howard is an Omega Dominant." He paused, waiting for the 'Ohhs' to come. Instead, the occupants of the room looked even more perplexed, if that was even possible.

"I can see that the Social dynamic is lost on you all. Which, is surprising since I am often the one who does not adhere or understand social paradigms." He walked over to one of his clean white boards and picked up a marker. He drew out a normal distribution curve. He then shaded it in a gradient manner, the darkest part at one end of the graph then lightest at the other end. He bracketed two standard deviation on each side of the mean of the graph. He wrote Omega Dominant on the lightest side of the two brackets and Omega Submissive on the darkest. He filled in the rest before turning around and looking at his 'friends'. (A rough photo attached)

"This diagram shows the entire population divided into sections based on their Nature, and the gradation shows the Tendency scale. Their tendency being either Dominant or Submissive and their Nature being that of Alpha, Beta or Omega. As you can clearly see most of the population is Omega, but also note the way I shaded the section of Omegas. They are in the grey area. While one side is darker then the other, they inhabit the roughly the same shade of grey. Meaning that it would not be difficult for the average person to shift between Dominant and Submissive. That is, it would not be difficult for an Omega," He waved his hand at Raj and Howard before replacing it behind his back.

"As it would be for a Beta" He looked to Leonard this time, only the twitching of his hand gave away any of his other thoughts. He looked at Howard nodded his head, finally understanding why it should not be that difficult for the him to take on a submissive role for Bernadette. Plus if the man planned to keep his fiance happy, he would have to give in eventually. With that Sheldon walked back to his laptop, having had an epiphany during his lecture. He began to type up a rationalization of why Penny chose Omega Dominant.

He figured that way should she slip up a display some submissive traits, it would be written off as a part of her regular actions due to her being an Omega Dominant, able to shift between the two Tendencies. He leaned back once he was finished typing.

_'Well played, Penelope. Well played indeed'_ He thought as he came to realize just how clever the woman across the hall was in her guise. He stood up declaring it was time to do laundry. He walked into his room and picked up his laundry basket. He grabbed some chocolates on the way out of his apartment, figuring he could start training Penny on the proper way to do laundry tonight. He had his hand raised to knock on the door, but stopped short when he heard the conversation that was taking place just beyond the door's threshold.

"Dad, Please don't. Just listen to me. Kurt was not what I needed...he...well he wasn't it. I will find...It is clean...I swear! No I am...Dad, how do you know that for a fact?...Dad, what...LEONARD SAID WHAT?" Sheldon winced, his hand dropped back for a moment, feeling almost bad for listening in on the conversation, but he could not help that his hearing was acute.

"Dad, no. Don't do this, please. Just...just give me time. I will ..Dad? DAD!" There was a curse before something was thrown against the far wall. Sheldon could only presume that it was the phone she had been speaking into. There was silence on the other side of the door before a soft sound of sniffing could be heard. He straightened up, that piece of him that had awakened that day in the Paint Ball battle field bristled a bit at the thought of Penny's father was causing her distress and making her cry. He had observed that during his training and under his constant attention, Penny...well blossomed. She glowed with confidence and joy. She seemed to just be alive. Yet, after that phone conversation Sheldon actually worried that Penny would revert to the self-conscious and unsure of herself. Heck, even Leonard comments that made Penny look stupid did not phase her anymore.

Sheldon stood up straight and felt a strange darkness overcome him, one he had never experienced before. He knew his demeanor was changing and he knew that if any of his friend decided to come out of the apartment behind him, his mask would be blown. But for some inexplicable reason, he did not care much.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He called but even he could hear the command in his voice as well as that bit of Texan drawl coming out.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He could hear her walking to the door. He could almost feel her presence just beyond the door. He stepped closer to the door, taking a deep breath before finishing his ritual.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" The door came open slowly, revealing a rather sad looking Penny. Her eyes were red and she appeared to be frightened. He could understand the upset part, but perhaps he was misinterpreting the fear part. Or so he hoped. He shifted and tilted his head to one side.

"Yes, Sheldon?" She asked in a soft voice. He found he wanted nothing more then to drop his basket of laundry and wrap her up in his arms. But he did not, for his laundry was dirty enough, no need to dirty it more by dropping it. Plus he still was thought to be a Beta Submissive. He did not want her questioning his Natural Tendency.

"Tonight's Laundry night. Grab your basket, lets go." He said as if the most natural thing in the world. According to his schedule it was. Penny looked like she was going to decline with some petty excuse. He moved in closer to her, crowding her space for a moment.

"Do not try to decline. Go get your basket and let us continue about our routine." He said in a firm, unyielding tone. He could see her grow angry for moment, before she looked vaguely pleased. He was making it clear to her that things were going to be okay, even though she did not realize it as such. He was thankful that she gave a small nod and vanished back into her apartment. Sheldon took a quick glance around, noting that things were as they were supposed to be. Her apartment was clean and organized according to his plan. Good, it seemed that he had come at the perfect time. If she had been left alone after that bought with her father, the place would likely had been torn apart by morning with a hung over Penny asleep on the couch.

She walked out, carrying her basket of laundry. He nodded and strolled off to the laundry room, knowing she would follow. Silence was between them, but that was fine. Sheldon used that time to dissect the pleased feeling that came with her following his whims. She trusted that he knew what was right for her and that appealed to the hidden part of him. Her trust was well placed. He would never lead her astray or down a path that was not advantageous to her.

The rest of the night was more training for penny. He ordered her to follow his instructions on how to do laundry properly rewarding her when she did so, even if she did grumble and argue with him about it. He grew not to mind that she argued with him, it was her way of understanding why he wanted things the way he did as well as it gave her a sense of normalcy after the conversation he had over heard with her father.

A sense of foreboding came over Sheldon for a moment as his mind came to replay the words she had said in the conversation. It seemed that her father was going to bring Kurt back into her life, and he did not like that. Not one bit.

A/N:Once again, no beta. So my mistakes are just that, my own. My friend created me an image of the diagram Sheldon draws, since I know it can be a little confusing to picture it. Just remove the spaces.

http: / i13. photobucket. com / albums /a288/Evil _ Onyxsonal / QuickDraw .jpg


	4. The Forced Unveiling

Chapter 4:The Forced Unveiling

The only way Sheldon could describe the way he was feeling was a common colloquialism. He was freaking out. He was experiencing a plethora of emotions that he was unable to process by himself. He was furious, confused and...afraid. He found himself waiting for the day when that brute of a man came to Penny's door across the hall. He did not look forward to that day.

That is why he found himself sitting in the apartment of Amy Farah Fowler. While he could have saved himself a lot of time by simply turning to Leonard in his time of crisis, he knew very well he could not do that. The only one person who knew he adorned a mask and was intelligent enough to decipher what was actually going on with him was Amy. Amy was a Beta Dominant and a genius just like him. They were compatible intellectually, but their Natures and Tendencies were too close to be a good match in a romantic relationship.

With a cup of tea in one hand, he sat perched on the end of her sofa. She sat on the other end of the couch, watching him like she would watch a primate specimen under going one of her experiments. When he finally decided it was time to get her advice on what he was experiencing, she spoke.

"I have observed, like your other colleagues, that your dynamic has altered in some form or manner. Yet I too, find myself at a loss as to what has caused this change. You come off more confident and your body language is that of a Alpha Dominant who is being challenged for the right to claim their beloved submissive. Tell me, what has brought on your Natural Tendency and why does it appear as though you are unable to resume your normal facade." Her sharp tone getting to the root of his own dilemma.

"Very astute observations. For that is the precise reason why I have come here, I am unable to adorn my facade of a Beta Submissive any longer, and it is starting to disrupt my schedule, something I strictly adhere to."

"When did you start to notice a shift in your mannerisms?"

"About a month before this date. I found pinning Penny to a tree. I took him out, not abnormal of me, then I found her in a daze. I found it odd that she, an 'Omega Dominant', would be in such a strong state of dissonance after being pinned to a tree." He actually did the air quote gesture when he said the word Omega Dominant. He clearly did not believe that to be true anymore, not with the cumulative data he gained in the past four weeks of training Penny.

"Interesting. That is one event however. Surely it is not enough to cause you to turn back towards your Natural Tendency after so many years of being opposite to it. Especially since you have spent the better part of your life trying to maintain your freedom through being a Beta Submissive"

"I suppose that it could also be that for the last four weeks, to prove my theory that Penny was lying about her Natural Tendency, I have been conducting an experiment that involves chocolate training her. I have concluded that she is in fact a submissive. During the experiment I found that I had utilized a great deal of my skills as an Alpha Dominant, rusty and unused as they may be." He said, completely unashamed that he had been training his friend and neighbor without her knowledge or her permission. He took a sip of his tea, finding the taste to be very comforting. He figured that since he was doing so without changing who she was as a person, that he was simply helping her better her life by doing what a Dominant should do for a Submissive. He paused, his train of thought catching him off guard. He tilted his head to one side.

"Fascinating. However by your actions alone, I can also conclude that she would also be a higher nature then that of an Omega. Maybe a beta but I would venture to say that she could very well be an Alpha." She said with a tone of reverence. It was that tone that caused Sheldon's hand to flex dangerously around the mug.

"That is unlikely. Highly improbable in fact." He noted how Amy shifted in place when he leveled her with a glare. He paused, looking away for a moment as he came to realize just how far his Beta Submissive mask had crumbled if he was making Amy , a Beta Dominant, squirm. That scared him even more. Years of pretending were slipping away all because of some slip of a girl.

"Be that as it may, she has exhibited strong traits of a Submissive with a high nature. Ones that are often attributed to an Alpha Submissive as well."

"Explain" He said sharply.

"She is self-destructive. She often drinks too much and too often. Her place is a chaotic mess, an indication of a chaotic mind. She often seeks out strangers for sex to avoid being alone in her apartment, and she seems to flourish under approval and wilts under criticism. All of this points to a woman who needs someone to be there for her and help her maintain some semblance of normalcy in her life." Amy explained with a curt nod.

"Fascinating." He took a moment to consider all that she had said as well as his prior finding from the experiment. He felt something similar to hope come to life in his chest. But he instantly squashed it, reminding himself that taking on a Submissive would take away his freedom as well as admitting that he had faked the results on his Tendency and Nature examinations.

"Under that assessment, I would have to conclude and concede that you very well maybe right."

"Yes, I know" She said with another nod.

"It would also explain why it is now difficult to hide my true Nature and Tendency. Should she actually be an Alpha Submissive, it would mean that the primitive part of my DNA sees her as a potential mate."

"True, however the dynamic you are exhibiting, like I said before, is that of an Alpha Dominant who is about to have his beloved submissive taken from him. So now I must ask, what has happened to my bestie that has drawn out this side of you?" Amy asked, a hint of anxiety in her tone. It was obvious to anyone that knew Amy that Penelope was her dearest friend.

"I overheard a conversation that she was having with her father. I have gathered that her father is attempting to get her Ex-Boyfriend, Kurt, back into her lif~"

"Kurt!" Amy exclaimed in a raised voice. This caused Sheldon to jump a bit, not expecting Amy to do something so illogical. He looked at her suspiciously as he set his mug down. He laid his hands down on his knees as he watched Amy look at the far wall, ashamed.

"Explain the cause of your outburst at the meantion of Kurt."

"I cannot, for the information was told to me in confidence."

"Can you answer yes and no question and still maintain that confidence?" He asked, knowing very well that she could do just that, since she was on par with his intelligence.

"Yes, I can."

He nodded, considering his next course of questions. He knew very well that he could get the necessary information for him to understand the cause of her distress at the name Kurt.

"Is he a Dominant?" He maintained eye contact with her, knowing very well that she could lie better than he could.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Beta?"

"Yes."

"Physically Strong?"

"Very."

"A 'Ladies Man'?"

"Correct."

"Long Term Relationship?"

"Yes"

"Abusive?"

"Yes"

Silence fell between them for obvious reasons. Sheldon had hoped that would not have been the case, but he knew very well the type of man Kurt was when the man pantsed him. Amy looked at the far wall, clearly ashamed by what she had just let slip. He had used a very common trick to get the information. Sheldon reached out and patted her knee before he spoke.

"What do you plan to do with the information you manipulated from me." Amy asked, suddenly interested in why Sheldon felt the need to have that particular question answered.

"I am not sure yet. But I suppose the first thing I need to figure out would be why Leonard would call Penny's father and inadvertently expose Penny to danger."

"That would be a logical next move, but may I make a suggestion?" Amy asked as Sheldon stood to leave. He had things he needed to get done in a short amount of time. He checked his watch for a moment and nodded to Amy to continue. He knew Leonard's schedule today as well as Penny's and he wanted to get home before either of them had it out over Leonard's betrayal.

"Think on you life as it once was and what it could be if Penny is truly an Alpha submissive and was at your side." Sheldon looked at Amy before he inclined his head, indicating that he would indeed do just that. He looked at his watch once more before he bid Amy good bye and left. He had a perfect window of time to get on the bus and arrive at the apartment at the same time Penny and Leonard would be arriving.

. . .

Sheldon ascended the stairs two at a time, hearing loud noises up on the fourth floor. He hated confrontations, but he knew that this was one confrontation he could not run from. He was on the third floor landing when he heard that it was Leonard and Penny shouting at each other in the hallway. He steeled himself as he walked up the final set of stairs.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME LEONARD?" Penny's voice cracking a bit at the end of her exclamation, as if she was in tears. It made Sheldon take the last flight of stairs three at a time. He stood there and saw that Penny was indeed in tears.

"YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE! All I wanted was another chance. Penny, I can be a good submissive for you."

"So you called my father! YOU WANT TO BE MY SUBMISSIVE YET YOU BETRAY ME! No, I will never get in a relationship with a man who rats out my way of life to my father!" Sheldon moved between them and patted both of them on the shoulder.

"There, there. It'll be okay"

Penny smacked his hand away, only to earn a harsh glare from him. She looked ashamed for a moment before she went back to glaring at Leonard. Leonard had shrugged off Sheldon's hand and looked at his feet, not knowing how royally he had ruined his chances with Penny. He knew she was going to punish him now, like any Dominant would.

"Penny...I...I am sorry. I just wanted a Dominant. I thought that you were beautiful and I just wanted to be the submissive connected to that beauty."

"Dominant?" A masculine voice said from the stair well. There, leaning against the wall of the stairs, was Kurt in all his Steroid enhanced glory. Sheldon schooled his face with a mask of indifference even though internally he wanted to paralyze him from the neck down with one well placed hit.

"Penny ain't no Dominant. She is an Alpha Submissive with a back-talk problem" He said with an arrogant smirk as he walked over to Penny, who was now pressed against her door, fear in her eyes. Sheldon heard his knuckles pop and looked down to find his hands balled into fists. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Kurt, Go away, I don't want you here. Ever." Penny said in a serious tone, but it was obvious to Sheldon that her bravado was going to fail. Sheldon looked to his right to find Leonard looking shocked, hurt and scared. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering why things had turned out this way. He looked over at Penny and caught her gaze for a moment. He continued to stare at her, trying to give her a sense of strength. She seemed to gain some of that because some of the fear eased from her eyes. But it was quickly shattered by what Kurt said next.

"Thats too bad, because I just filed a Claiming Action against you." Kurt said with that cocky smirk still on his lips. Sheldon felt rage bubble up in his heart at that. Penny paled and began to shake before she turned her knob before her and darted swiftly into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. The deadbolt, the knob lock as well as the chain was put into place. Kurt just laughed and shot Sheldon and Leonard a look that obviously meant that he thought they were beneath him.

"Guess you geeks will be seeing more of me in the coming two weeks." He said with a laugh as he walked down the stairs, leaving a chaotic mess in his wake. Sheldon's eyes narrowed as his blue eyes darkened. His hand was being forced, he knew that much. He stalked into his apartment and threw himself down into the chair. He began to write the conclusion of his experiment. He needed to focus to keep himself from taking Leonard apart.

He was able to lose himself in his work for a hour and a half before Leonard finally broke the silence. Sadly, the man was born without the natural instinct to know when he was in grave danger.

"I cannot believe she had the audacity to claim that I lied to her, when in fact she, Penny, lied to me about her Natural Tendency. I mean who does that? Who does she think she is, playing with my emotions?" Leonard looked at him, as if excepting Sheldon to take his side. How wrong the shorter man was. So very wrong. Sheldon turned in his chair and stood up. He slowly walked to Leonard, no longer holding back who he was. He was going to show Leonard what exactly he just caused with his pathetic neediness.

"Leonard, you have not only proven to be an inadequate scientist but you proved today that you are also a pa~"

"Sheldon Copper, do not finish that sentence." Amy said, walking through the door suddenly. She stood in the door way, her glasses pushed all the way up her nose. She stared at Sheldon. Sheldon was standing at his full height. His hand clasped behind his back, and his blue eyes dark with pure rage. But it was the command that he had in his posture that was unnerving. She could tell that Leonard was ready to melt into the floor.

Amy could understand the feeling. Sheldon was completely in his alpha head space in that moment. Leonard had not only placed Penny's life and freedom in danger but he had also placed Sheldon in a situation that left the man with little options for rectification. Sheldon was not the type of man to allow himself to be backed into a corner by someone inferior to him. No, Sheldon played nice most times but now that he was fully in his Natural Tendency she knew that he was dangerous.

"Tell me, Amy Farah Fowler, why I should not punish this submissive for his actions"

"Because not only was he unaware of the damage he was causing, but he also did not know that his actions would risk Penny in such a way. Plus, you would do irreparable damage to his psyche in your current head space." Amy said with a logical explination. She knew if she approached any other way than logical, Sheldon would not take a step back. She watched him stare at her. She would not crack, for she knew logically that Sheldon was simply angered by the fact that Penny was now at risk of being owned by her abusive ex boyfriend. It was an understandable rage. Penny was a solid rock in Sheldon's life and the first real person who actually wanted to be around him even though he was hard to deal with.

"Also, I was just over at Penny's. She has found herself without tea for a soothing hot beverage. She needs someone over there to help her make it since she is so distraught and destroyed her once clean apartment." Amy watched as Sheldon's eye twitched. There was a moment of pause before the tall genius turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed all the items he would need to make her several cups of tea should she need more than one. Amy knew that Sheldon's need to take care of Penny would over take his need to hurt Leonard for the damage the man had caused.

Sheldon was almost to the door before he looked at Amy.

"You will take care of him." She nodded in affirmation, knowing very well that if she did not punish Leonard, then Sheldon would do it himself, the darker of two evils. Sheldon nodded and walked out of the apartment.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He just noticed how his texan drawl was prominent now.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Penny" He could hear her kicking things around and felt his hands twitch. She was ruining all his hard work on getting her to keep her home clean. Well, Kurt and Leonard were the cause of her need to destroy the things around her. Wild Submissive were never fun to deal with.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" This time he spoke her name like he would speak an order. He would not allow her to self destruct. Not this time and not while he was around to do anything about it.

He heard shuffling and cursing before the door was opened a bit. He noticed the chain still in place. He inwardly bristled.

"Let me in. I brought tea supplies." She seemed to hesitate before the door closed and the chain was removed. One she let him in, she locked her apartment down once more. He paused just inside the place and sighed. Sure enough she had tossed the place. Pillows and papers riddled the floors. He turned and stared at her for a moment, brow raised.

"Sit." It was clearly an order. She glared at him, hating him for having the audacity to order her. After what he had just seen, why would he do this to her? But as she struggled and glared and cursed at him, she walked to the couch and sat down. She crossed her arms and brought her feet underneath her. She glared at him.

Part of her knew that he was just being himself. He was always bossy and had to have things his way. She actually took peace from the fact he was acting as if he had not just heard that she was actually an Alpha Submissive instead of an Omega Dominant. Just Sheldon being...well Sheldon. She watched him as he shot her dark looks as he picked up the papers that were on the path to the kitchen. He was obviously unhappy about what she had done to her apartment. She couldn't help it. She was losing it. She was going to lose her life, her freedom and her chances of being truly happy. She jumped when she heard a snarl. Her head jerked up and looked at Sheldon who was staring at her with cold furious blue eyes. In his hand was a freshly opened bottle of wine. She looked ashamed for a moment, looking away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

She could hear him pour the wine down the drain before he set the tea kettle on the fire. He pulled mugs down from the cabinets. She held herself tighter, knowing that soon he would be unable to do this for her. She hiccuped a moment as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What I am going to do Sheldon? He is going to make an official claim on me" She whispered brokenly, knowing very well that his Vulcan hearing would pick up her words. She heard him shift things around as he began to walk around the apartment, picking up the mess she had made.

"Who was your original Dominant on record?" He asked in a strained voice. She figured he was in distress over seeing her apartment in shambles after he helped her clean it up.

"My father, he told me that I should live as a Dominant in society but would allow him to protect me legally. But now that Kurt is filing Claiming Actions, my father will not do anything. He is too far away and from my last conversation with him, he feels that Kurt is a good Dominant for me...if only he knew." She whispered the last part to herself as she hugged herself tighter. She curled into a ball, shaking with fear. She knew her life would come to an end at the hands of Kurt. She would never be happy again, nor would she ever feel safe.

She jumped a bit when she felt a large hand rub large circles on her back.

"There, There. Sheldon's here" He said in a strong voice. She looked up and found him staring at her with this odd look on his face. She had never seen that look on his face before. Not in all the time she had known him. She wanted to jump up and hug him. Instead she uncurled and looked at him before biting her bottom lip.

"May...I have a hug?" She asked softly, knowing that she would not able to handle if she did spontaneously hug him and he shoved her away. Not in her current state. He moved away from her, and her felt her heart break a little. That is, until he moved to sit beside her. He reached out and dragged her into his lap before he wrapped his arms around her. His chin sat itself on the top of her head. She was surrounded by him. His arms around her, his head above her and his smell all around her. She suddenly melted into him as a sense of safety enveloped her. She let out a soft sigh. This is where she belonged. Deep down she knew that if Sheldon was a Dominant that he would be the perfect one for her.

'_If only if only.'_ She thought to herself, knowing very well that he could not be a Dominant. He was the worst liar ever. She felt her heart melt when he began to sing soft kitty to her. His hand began to rub circles on her back. She wanted to remain there in his arms forever.

"There, There...Sheldon's here...and I will figure out what to do" He said in an even tone. He stared at the wall behind the tv. He knew very well what he would have to do. He hated that he was going to have to reveal his Natural Tendency as well as take the exams all over again. But as he looked down at the submissive in his arms, he knew that she was worth it, even if she did not love him.

'_Yet, she does not love me yet'_ They remained like that till the tea was ready. A sense of peace overtook the apartment, as if the outside world had fallen away.


	5. The Highest Alpha To Date

Chapter 5: The Highest Alpha To Date

"Ma'am, you have had a Claiming Action set against you. In order to be able to process this claim, you must schedule a re-evaluation examination of your Natural Tendency as soon as possible as the Claiming Action is being challenged by another."

"Who is challenging the claim? My father?" Penny asked, hope coming to life in her heart. Maybe her father was not surrendering his claim on her…maybe, just maybe.

"Negative. None of your kin have challenged the claim. The Challenger has…thoroughly expressed their desire to remain anonymous until the Challenge Day."

"Fine, is there time today to schedule the examination?"

"Yes, there is a slot open at 2pm, can you make that time?" Penny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Not believing that she would have to actually retake that stupid test. She looked at the clock, finding it already 12:45. It would take her about 15 minutes to get ready and then 30 minutes to drive down to the Testing Facility.

"Yes, I can make it."

"Good, we will see you then. Good Day" The other line went dead, leaving Penny listening to the insistent beeping tone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the phone in her hand. She felt like her life was slowly circling the drain. She clicked the power button and tossed the phone onto the couch.

_ Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" She jumped a little bit, whirling around to stare at the door like it had grown a branch suddenly. She cautiously walked to the door, wondering why Sheldon was in the apartment building. It was a Thursday, he had work.

_ Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" She stopped by the door and held her hand out over the handle, waiting for his last set of knocks, still perplexed as to why he was there, but taking comfort in the fact that she may be able to con him into going to the Testing Facility

_ Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" She opened the door only to take a step back in shock. There was Cooper, wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a button down that was actually un-tucked from the waistband. She stared at him, her mouth falling open.

"What are you wearing…No wait, Why are you wearing that?" She asked, taking another step back as he walked into her apartment. She watched as he gave the room a once over before giving her very un-Sheldon shrug.

"I found myself in need of wearing something different this morning. So I wore this outfit my sister sent me for Christmas last year. She keeps trying to get me to change my appearance." There was a hint of distaste in his tone but other then that, his face was completely blank. He stood there with his hands behind his back, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Well I agree with her. You actually look like an adult right now. Anyways, I was just about to head over to your place. I was wondering if you would come with me to the Testing Facility. I just got off the phone with some lady telling me that there has been a Challenge to the Claiming Action and something about how I need to get retested" She said, waving her hand in front of her face as if she was trying to clear the air. she found it ridiculous that she had to get retested, but there was nothing could do.

"Penny, today is Thursday. You now it is Halo night. I cannot possibly miss that." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Thats the beauty of it. I have to be there at 2pm. The test only lasts for an hour and a half, so by the time I'm done we can leave and you can get your own Thai food, you'll even be able to make sure they do your order right." She said, clasping her hands together as if she was begging him. She even gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at her then sighed.

"Oh alright. You know I cannot pass up the chance to make sure I get my order right." He said it as if he was doing her a huge favor. In reality, he was mentally going over the time it would take her to shower. He figured that while she showered he could make a call to the Testing office and schedule his exam at the same time as her own. That way he got his test out of the way as well. It was a win win for both of them.

"Sweet! I am going to shower. I will be out in fifteen" With that she ran off into her bedroom, hitting the shower.

Sheldon stood there until he heard the shower start. He waited a beat more, till he heard the spray hit flesh, before he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello, this is Cooper."

"Good afternoon, Doctor. How can I help you today?"

"I submitted a Claims Challenge as well as a Reevaluation of Nature Tendency form. I would like to see if there is time available to do the Reevaluation examination today."

"What was your tested Tendency"

"Submissive"

"… You are telling me that you want to get Reevaluated to see if you can pass the Dominant examination?"

"Clearly that is the only logical argument."

"This is highly unprecedented. What proof do you have that you are actually a Dominant instead of a Submissive?"

"The fact that I made sure not to pass the Dominant tests when I was 11."

"Sir, that is not possible. The tests are designed to equate for that"

"Tell me, how many people of assumed IQ of 187 have taken that test"

"I do not know…"

"I know very well how the tests work and it was child's play to bomb it. I will sign the waiver so that it will free your office of any legalities of allowing an assumed submissive take the exam"

"We would have had you do that anyways. There is an open slot available at 2pm. You will have to go to the Dominant Corridor in order to take your exam" There was a clear tone that suggested that he would not be able to even handle going into the Dominant section of the Facility. He rolled his eyes.

"Affirmative. I will see you then" Sheldon hung up before any discussion could take place. He looked at the clock before he sat down in his seat, placing his hands on his knees. This was going to be one record he was not going to be proud to break. He looked to the bedroom and put his cellphone back into his pocket, taking some form of peace from the fact that he was doing this for someone who was worth it.

An hour later Penny and Sheldon found themselves in the foyer of the Testing Facility. Penny gave Sheldon one last hug before she was escorted down the hall leading to the Submissive testing area. Sheldon stood there with his hand behind his back. He looked at the time, wanting to make note of this moment because it was the moment when his life would take an irreversible paradigm shift. He turned to his right and headed down the hallway that led to the Dominant section. He walked up to the desk that was in front of a set of four doors.

"I am here for my Reevaluation examination. I am Cooper."

The man behind the desk gave him a raised brow before sliding a clipboard over with a waiver of rights on it. It was to make sure that he knew he was taking his mental state in his own hands while taking this exam. He gave his signature before he waited expectantly.

"The last door on your right will be your examination room. You will be taking your exam with a group of Betas that are trying to achieve Alpha status. Please…tread carefully and just know that you can end the exam whenever you want. There is also an Alpha in there with you. They are a Quasi-Alpha though. Good Luck" The man recited his piece sounding very doubtful that he would make it passed the door. Sheldon gave the man a nod before walking to the appointed door.

He grabbed the end of his shirt and tugged it down, straightening it out. He rolled his neck a bit before he stood straight and walked through the door. He closed the door behind him. He paused, seeing what looked like the front of a house in front of him. He looked around and found that it was indeed the front of a house, only it was set up inside the floor.

'Interesting' He thought as he ascended the stairs and opened the house door. There in the house, were people….partying. There was music, alcohol and a lot of people. He looked at the ceiling, letting out an exasperated sigh. He figured it would be something like this.

He stood outside on the fake porch, with his eyes closed and let his facade slip away. He mentally let his true self, the part of him that he never allowed to exist come to life. He hated how right it felt to accept that part of himself. It was proof that he was not a Homo Novus he liked to think he was.

He took a step into the house and silence fell in the room. The conversations stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the loud music. He gave everyone a nod before scanning the area, making notes about the layout. He noted in the back right hand side of the house was a set of stairs. He logically assumed that the stairs would led the the next floor of the Testing Facility. He walked into the room, hands clasped behind his back as he watched everyone interact. He noticed some people walking up the stairs. He figured that was his next logical move.

Before he could get to the stairs a woman intercepted him.

"Hey, uh, I am Linda. Nice to meet you. O-oh here comes my friend Mark" She gave him a smile. Sheldon ignored her for a moment to watch as a charming looking man walked over to them. The man seemed at ease in the situation, which led him to believe that the man and the woman were both here together to try and get Alpha statuses. It was obvious they were Betas at least.

"Hey new guy, I am Mark. See you have met Linda already. Do you have any idea what to do here?" The man asked as he laid an arm over Linda's shoulders. Sheldon's hearing picked up a strange set of sounds. He looked over to where the stairs were. The sound was coming towards them from the opposed direction. He walked towards the stairs, speaking to them as he moved.

"No, but I suppose we are to ascend the stairs." He said as he cut between a man who was holding a woman's wrist as they walked up the stairs, coming from down the opposite hallway. The woman stumbled a bit on the first two stairs, but Sheldon reached back and grabbed the woman, righting her and giving her a small smile before escorting her up the stairs, with his hand on her waist. The man who had once held her wrist gave him a stern look before walking up the stairs and disappearing in the crowd of people in the upper area.

He let the woman go with a passing nod before he surveyed the new floor. This room was, again, filled with people, only this time there was a beer pong table on one side, a pool table opposite to it, a bar near the pool table and a set of stairs just to his left. He made his way into the room as soon as the quieted room began to fill with noise once more. He found it rather annoying that the entire room stopped to stare at him when he walked into the room. He looked down at his shirt finding nothing on it. He rubbed his hair, finding nothing there either.

He made his way over the the pool table after figuring out that the room was filled with a couple of Betas save one but the one that was there was not suppose to be there at all. He picked up a Q-stick and leveled it with the table. He did a couple of shots, setting the table up for what he was going to do next. Once everything was set up, he drew the the Q-stick all the way back and smacked the white ball into the black ball hard enough to send the black ball flying off the table. The Black ball smacked a Beta in the head, knocking the man out. He moved back around the table, only to find Linda standing beside him.

"Oh my god, why did you do that?" She asked in an almost scared tone. He waved for the woman to follow him as he walked up to the woman who the Beta male had been speaking to. She looked young. He set his hands down on her shoulders before kneeling down. He gazed into those dazed brown eyes and mentally cursed. He stood up and noticed Mark coming that way. He turned to Linda.

"Take her down stairs and out of the house, please. I think her test is done." He said in strong voice. Linda just nodded dumbly, taking the young girl's hand and walking the girl down the stairs. Mark was by his side once the girls had left.

"Where is Linda going?" He asked, a strange undertone in his voice.

Sheldon turned and leveled Mark with a blank looked before looking around the room once more, making mental notes before speaking to Mark, not bothering to look at him.

"I sent her down stairs to escort that girl out. That girl obviously was in the wrong area, she is clearly a submissive. I can deduce that her mother or father wanted her to be a Dominant so badly that they forced her to come in here. Instead of being taken out like she should have been that Beta led her up here. I noticed them when I first entered the home." He explained in that same condescending tone he used with everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Mark's hands clutched into fists.

As soon as Linda returned Sheldon headed up the stairs once he discerned that there was nothing else to take care of down there. He walked up the stairs, noticing how both Linda and Mark followed him, not really doing anything serious. He figured they knew the drill by now. When they got to the top of the stairs, they found that there were not as many people in the room. In fact there was maybe 35 to 40 people, Sheldon had not had the opportunity to count the number of people when a man walked out of the only door that led out of the room. Sheldon clasped his hands behind his back, wondering what was going on. He took that moment to count the people and make mental notes of everything.

"Welcome Betas. Many of you have been through this examination enough times to know that this is the level which most people get stuck on. This is the Labeling round. On the wall here, I will project a series of short clips, you all will have a few minutes to watch them. They are all new, so there is no chance of you have seen them on a prior exam."

There was a pause and everyone began to chat amounts themselves. Sheldon paused, staring at some of the people for a moment before turning his attention back to the man as he began to speak once more.

"Now, there are four clips. For each clip, you have to decide if the person is a Dominant or a Submissive. At the end of every clip, there will be a number associated with which ever you chose. Each of you will then use that four digit number to enter the room behind me. " He stopped to one side, showing the key pad just to the right of the door.

Sheldon figured it was rather simple. He watched the clips, knowing within the first couple of moments which was the correct answer. Once the last one was over, he was the first one to the key pad. He did not need to converse with the people to figure out the answers. He typed the numbers in and instantly was granted access. The man who had given them the task gave him a weird look. Sheldon ignored it and walked into the room.

This new room was blank. Empty. Nothing but small section of flooring that was three to four inches off the ground. Sheldon walked to that part of the room and stood upon that section. He turned around as more and more people entered the room. He noticed that the people he marked as people of interest were the first to enter. Followed by maybe ten others. That meant that there were 16 people total in the room.

Sheldon remained where he stood, looking down upon those that entered the room. No one seemed to make a fuss that he was either. He knew many people would outside this room, but here they all seemed in their own world. Sheldon looked over the other people's heads as the door opened once more and entered the man who had given their prior assignment. The man looked at him with a strange look before he walked up to the section where Sheldon was standing, standing beside him.

"Okay, now is the final test. All you in this room have proven to be High Level Betas. This final test removes the Betas from the Alphas. Let it be known that it is very hard to be assigned the Alpha Nature as well as the Dominant Tendency. So the way this works, is that each of you will be given a chance to tell the group of anything that was wrong or out of place in this test. There are five serious issues. Quasi-Alphas, better known as Top Betas, will know there is something wrong but not what. Only an Alpha will know instinctively what is wrong. The highest Alpha to date names four out of the five issues that were wrong. If you can point out what is wrong but not why, you are can be considered a Top Level Beta only if you do that for two of the five problems. Any of you can start. We have only five minutes to do this." The man said in a strong voice. Sheldon watched the people look amongst themselves as if trying to figure out what the man was talking about. Sheldon already knew the answer, but he felt the need to restrain himself for the first three minutes. Should no one speak after that, he would tell them all what they were missing.

"Well, I noticed that there is something wrong with that woman Mary over there as well as that other woman Christine. But I haven't been able to figure out what exactly."

That was the only original revelation. Sheldon checked his watch. Three and a half minutes had passed. He figured it was time to get this over with. He let out a sigh.

"The allotted time passed. I have things to get done and I am wasting time playing with you all. I will tell you all exactly what is wrong, that way you all will be banned from ever taking this portion of the test again" He said with a sneer-like tone. He hated how his Natural Tendency worked some times. He looked at the man standing next to him. He stared at him till the other man stepped off his pedestal. He looked back at the group before speaking once more.

"Linda, Mary, and Christine come here. You two," He pointed to two of the men. "You come here as well. Stand before me."

Everyone looked perplexed as the five people walked to stand before the pedestal. He shot Mark a dark look filled with rage before he looked down at the five people. He started with the males.

"You," He looked at the blond man "Are in fact a Submissive. However, you were given the right information to make it this far. Due to you being so close to a Dominant that it would take an Alpha to notice a difference, the Testing Facility used you as a way to decipher out Alphas." The man looked impressed before he gave Sheldon a bow and walked off to one side. Sheldon turned to the other man before he reached out and set a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"You are a moderator, but you suck at it." His hand tightened on the man's shoulder, causing the other man to wince in pain.

"You should have taken that young submissive out of the room as soon as she entered it. But I figured that was also for show, because most Betas will never become Alphas because they lack the true need to protect." With that Sheldon let the man's shoulder go before turning to the three females.

"Each of you women represent the dark side of the Dominant Tendency. Christine, while you are a Beta Dominant, you have allowed yourself to be beat down by society and other Beta Dominants. It shows in the way you hold yourself." He said as he turned to the next woman, Mary.

"You were obviously once in an abusive relationship. While I cannot figure out how long ago it ended, you are obviously still harboring the fear because you never once allowed anyone too close while in this house. You even flinched whenever someone accidentally ran into you." He stepped down and gave her a small hug before stepping back up and turning to Linda.

"You are likely where the other Alpha failed. Being so close, it is hard to notice the truth. This comes from the human flaw that is popularly called Tunnel Vision. Anyone could over-look your behavior as that of a woman who is in need of attention or seeking an easy ride to the top. That is likely what the other Alpha assumed was happening, but I know very differently. You were not seeking to ride my proverbial coat tails up to the top, you were sticking by me to avoid Mark, your abuser. You instinctively seek out the strongest, the Alpha in the group and stick with them." Sheldon said to Linda before he turned to the Proctor of the exam.

"I believe I have passed. Now I must meet my friend who will be out of her own exam in four minutes." Sheldon said with ease, not realizing that the entire room was in shock of what just happened. The man nodded before opening a hidden door behind Sheldon. Sheldon waved at the people in the room before walking out. He found himself standing in another lobby like room. He walked to the man at the desk.

"I wish for you to send my exam results to this address" He pulled out a card from his pocket. He placed it on the desk before taking the elevator down. He made it to the main lobby in time to see Penny walking out of the Submissive section, looking worn and rattled. He watched her face light up when she saw him standing there.

"Hey MoonPie! I hope you were not too bored while I was taking my exam." She said, a look of contentment crossing her face as she walked to him. She seemed more at peace then she had looked walking out of the hallway. He shrugged.

"It does not matter, I am just glad that you finished in time to make it to the Thai food place and market before Halo night begins."

"Of course, Sweetie." They walked out of the building and headed off to get dinner. Little did either of them know that the Secretary behind the desk on the top floor was on the phone, making a couple calls about Sheldon's extraordinary results on his Exam.

A/N: I would just like to point out that I have had a sudden bout of inspiration with this story so it is the reason why I have back to back updates. Plus I am on Spring Break.


	6. You Really Are

Chapter 6:You Really Are... 

Amy was sitting inside Penny's apartment, considering how to approach her Bestie with the topic she had on her mind. She figured the best way to go was to be direct, like she was with everything. Penny poured Amy and herself a glass of wine, knowing very well that it was the only glass she would be having. Since Sheldon was being strange lately. She wanted to make sure that she was available to drive him to the hospital or her other friends out of the state when the tall man destroyed the city.

"I am dating Leonard." Amy said firmly in her monotone. Penny almost choked on her wine before she swallowed and looked at Amy with wide eyes.

"Run that by me again?"

"I am seeing Leonard in a romantic way and am subsequently dating him."

"Oh…okay, cool."

"You are okay with this? I was prepared to fight you for him, since societies protocol dictates to be the outcome of one best friend dating the other friends ex-boyfriend. I must say, I am relieved that that is not the case." She said, taking a sip of her wine, looking relieved if that was possible.

"God, no. I knew things would not work out between him and I. I'm just glad you have someone that makes you happy. That's what true friends worry about, their friends' happiness."

"Then perhaps we should talk about what makes you happy. In two days time, your status as a free submissive will be up to challenge by your abusive ex-boyfriend, whose challenge is also being challenged by another Dominant. Does this bother you?"

"Amy, seriously? I did not want to think about that. Like, at all. But overall, yeah it does bother me. Mostly because no matter what, I will either be in the hands of Kurt or this stranger. Not sure who is worse, but there is nothing I can really do with me being an Alpha Submissive"

"Yes, society seems to fear for your well being a lot, if only because most Alpha Submissive either become addicts, prostitutes, or enter abusive relationships. Alpha Submissive's are also known to be athletically gifted and they have stronger survival instincts then the average person. Plus, should an Alpha Dominant lose their mind, only an Alpha Submissive can quell their insanity and stabilize them. The most dangerous types of people in the world only have one weakness, so why wouldn't the government seek to protect them since they are so rare?"

Penny had to admit that it was a very clear argument for why submissive's often have claims on them. The Claims were often seen as more of a binding than a marriage. But that was because a submissive, either man or woman, gave everything over to their dominant. Their choices were in trusted to their dominant. Where they lived, worked, what they did and where they went, often fell to the decisions of a Dominant once a Claim was put into place. That is why most submissive had their father's as their title holder until their husbands took on the role. That is how it was suppose to work. The submissive gained a husband before they gained a Dominant. But it seemed for Penny that that was not going to be the case.

"I guess, but that doesn't mean I like being treated like an object." She muttered, taking another sip of her wine. She was never more grateful to have Amy in her life. Of course, she did not all ways feel that way. She, at first, thought the girl was beyond weird and really needed to chill out, but over time she grew to love the blunt ways that Amy put things, and she didn't even mind that her friend complimented her in a very suggestive way. Amy truly was her best friend.

"Come now, Bestie, hope that the other man will win. thus the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah, I suppose that is all I can do." She finished her wine before she stood up to prepare for bed. Amy stood up with her. Amy held her shoulder for a moment.

"Take care Bestie. I must go, I need all the REM sleep I can get, Sheldon has me going over his vast knowledge of the body particularly the nervous system." Penny just nodded, not really sure why that mattered to Sheldon, but then again many things that did not matter to her mattered to him. She gave her friend another hug before she held the door open for her to leave. She bid Amy good-bye before closing and locking the door. She leaned against it and let out a soft sigh. She really didn't want to sleep. It meant nothing now. She wanted to savor her freedom because she knew that should Kurt win, her life of going out and having fun were all over. Unless he wanted to parade her around like a show dog, like he used to do with his friends.

She threw herself down onto her bed, only to find that sleep eluded her. She continued to stare at the ceiling, almost hoping that it would fall and kill her. That way she didn't have to wait two more days to have her fate decided by others. She eventually fell asleep, with fear and uncertainty following her, even in her dreams.

_

Sheldon adjusted his Flash shirt, so that it looked better. He coupled it with a long sleeve black shirt and black slacks. He knew today was going to be the end of life as he knew it. No more living under the radar life for him. No, he was sure that once he stepped into that ring with the entire country watching, and with the technology of today the entire world will also be at attention . Why wouldn't they be? While the Testing Facility was obligated to not allow his identity to be revealed in anyway shape or form, that did not stop them from telling the News that the Test had been broken, that there existed a person with a perfect Alpha Dominant score that would be taking part in a Challenge Claim the very next week.

'Hopefully MeeMaw got the letter I sent her. I would rather not have her have a heart attack because she found out that I am taking on a Submissive by way of the television.' He thought as he walked out of his apartment, knowing that Amy and Leonard were likely waiting on the couch for him to be finished. He knew that Amy was there to support Penny, and secretly Sheldon, during the Challenging Claim. Leonard was there to support her as well, but also because Amy left him no room to get out of it. Sheldon found that it was a good match between them. Amy had the need to be desired and worshiped for her female side and Leonard needed someone to worship. They fit well in that regard.

He nodded to the two, who were indeed sitting on the couch, as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. He looked at the door, knowing very well Penny was across the hall having a mini panic attack before they went over to get her. They would not be late, of course. Sheldon would not allow that to happen, not when his name was on the line. His first time entering the world in his rightful Natural Tendency would not be late. No, he would never allow himself to be tardy to anything, especially not something this important.

"It will take approximately 25 minutes to get to the Testing Facility. I find the nomenclature of that Facility to be a lacking. They do not solely do testing there, they do the Claiming, Challenges, Evaluations and Bonds. I can not understand why they chose the name Testing Facility. "

"Perhaps it is because all of the things they do involves some sort of test that way the name encompasses all of those processes" Amy said in a monotone. Sheldon nodded before he walked over to the Penny's apartment, knowing very well that the blonde would need to be guided out of the apartment. He knew that her mental state was slowly deteriorating. It was similar to the way she adopted internet gaming as a way to fill the lack of her sex. She took on things that filled the void in her life that would be filled as soon as they went through the proper channels.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He heard her move to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" He noticed her shadow was now casting out from under the door. He knew she was waiting for his last set of knocks before opening the door. He was glad that she did so because it was a form of therapy for him.

_ Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny" And then the door opened. Sort of like 'opensesame' only said several times and accompanied by a name. He looked her over, finding that she was wearing very baggy sweats and equally baggy sweat shirt. He raised a brow at her appearance but knew that she was dressed like that to look as unattractive as possible. He didn't care what she looked like so long as she was under his guidance and protection. he actually feared that when she found out that he was the challengerthat their friendship would be ruined and he would never be forgiven. That was the most likely scenario. He placed his hands behind his back.

"I see you are ready, Leonard will be driving since I can surmise that you are in no mental state to drive and I do not wish to be in an accident." He said. She gave him a small smile. He was glad that by keeping the ritual of their interactions, it gave her a semblance of peace, judging by the small smile she gave him. She nodded and walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock it before she followed them downstairs. She felt Amy's hand rest on her elbow, giving her silent support like any good friend would. She was glad to be surrounded by her friends right now. She needed all the support she could get for the coming events.

They made it to the Testing Facility in the proper amount of time. Penny had started to shake a bit in the back seat of Leonard's car on the way there, but Amy and Sheldon assured her that things were all going to work out. Sheldon had reiterated twice the same sentiments that he did when she dislocated her shoulder, that he was there for her. No matter what came to pass. They headed through the double door directly in front of the lobby. Inside was the check in station. Penny's grip on Amy's hand tightened before she let go and walked to the check in station like a woman on death row. She filled out all the correct forms and was escorted into the physical room.

Sheldon waited till Penny was out of sight before he walked to the Check in station.

" Cooper, Challenger for the Claims act against Penelope." Sheldon said in a firm voice. He heard Leonard stutter in indignation before he fell silent. Sheldon knew very well that Amy had been the one to silent him before he went into some kind of rant about something stupid.

"Oh! Dr. Cooper! We have been expecting you. You do realize that like normal, all Challenges that Alphas take place in are televised, correct?" The woman said, obviously pleased that she was the first person to see before the Challenge.

"I assure you that I am well aware of that fact, but I must ask, has Kurt, the person who is doing the Claims acts, checked in already?"

"Yes, he has. He was informed that his claims act in being challenged by an Alpha Dominant, but he was adamant that he would continue with his claim." The woman said, feeling almost sorry for the lanky doctor before him. How could he face down a man that was obviously a prime example of gym muscles? While the man before he was one of the Highest Alphas ever, he likely did not stand a chance when the physical portion of the Challenge took place.

"Very well." He said finishing the customary waivers that had to be filled out. He turned about, facing Amy and Leonard one last time.

"I will see you afterwards, with Penny of course."

"Of course" Echoed Amy as Sheldon walked off to the door to the left. Inside was a sterile looking room. There stood a Medical Doctor. The man looked up before absently motioning him inside. They went over a simple physical examination, making sure the he was capable of going through the exam. They even made sure that he was not on any drugs. Once cleared, the Doctor pointed to another door and bid him good luck.

"I don't believe in Luck." Was all Sheldon said as he walked through the door to meet his Challenge.  
>_<p>

The room was set up like an indoor arena. There were three rows of chairs circling around the middle of the room, all of which were currently filled. The seats were ten feet off the main floor, to avoid risking the observers being in the path of a sore loser. It was expected that people oversaw the challenges, because it was harder to corrupt an entire group of people. There in the front row was the expected news crew, their camera pointing at nothing right now. There were only four doors leading into the main floor. Three of which led to the rooms where the Challengers and the Submissive were checked over by a doctor. The last door was for the Judge and Referee, which was normally one and the same. This Judge was an acclaimed Beta Dominant, who had an eye for the right matches and the wrong ones. The judge walked out and announced that the last Challenge of the Day would be taking place as soon as the last Dominant checked in.

Penny was the first to exit one of the rooms, heading out into the Challenge arena for the first time. She tugged her sweater down, watching as the camera swung around and pointed at her. She looked at the Judge, who gave her a reassuring smile. It was kinda nice to have an older gentlemen as the judge. That way she did not have to feel even more exposed than she already did. No sooner did she think that, did Kurt walk out. Well, more like strutted out of the door to her left. He gave her a wink, but he had been explained the rules. The submissive was not to be touched at any point during the Challenge.

She stood there, shifting in place and keeping her eyes on her feet. She hated this. She hated how pathetic she felt. Having a claims action placed against her was horrible because it told the world that a dominant thought she couldn't take care of herself. She was doing just fine, in her opinion. But Leonard had to interfere, had to tell her father who felt the need to call Kurt and now her life was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do about it. She heard the other door open and her eyes snapped up only to have her jaw fall open. There stood Sheldon in his regular attire. Only…he looked different. He stood taller, kept his features schooled and appeared to be looking down at everyone. Which seemed to be…so right for him. She walked to him, looking at him in a confused manner.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" There was a twinge of hope in her voice. He looked at her and she felt her heart stop for a moment. His eyes were a dark cobalt blue and there was a seriousness to them that she had only seen when he was deep in his work. She felt for a moment that she had his entire focus. She felt more exposed but there was a safety that came with it, as if he was focusing on her and only her.

"Penny, ask yourself, why would I, of all people, get lost in a building I have been in before?"  
>"So you….are the Challenger? How?"<p>

"Penelope, please step back dear. We need to begin the challenge now." The Judge said, motioning for her to step back with him. She nodded, walking away, but still keeping her eyes on Sheldon.  
>"This should be easy if your geek came to your rescue. Baby, I can't wait for us to be back together." Kurt said, trying to be charming, but it was failing to draw her attention because she couldn't help but stare at Sheldon. There was something…different about him. He was the same Sheldon but he was different somehow.<p>

Sheldon said nothing at Kurt's jab. There was no point in getting into a pissing contest with a lower life form. No, he was here for a reason. He was breaking his schedule for one reason only, and that was to protect Penny.

"We are going to get started. Kurt, you are the person who filed the claim. Please explain what reason you feel it was necessary to do so."

"Fine. Penny's father gave me a call and told me about how she was living in a pigsty, drinking herself stupid every night and having random hook ups. She is showing obvious signs of being on a serious downward spiral that is typical of an Alpha Submissive who is insecure with her life. A dangerous combination."

"Like hel~" She started, indignation in her tone and posture but it was the movement out of the corner of her eye that made her pause. Sheldon had taken a single step forward, into Kurt's space. She saw him level her with a disapproving gaze. She ducked her head, biting her tongue. She knew very well that Sheldon could tell Kurt was lying, but that some of it was also the truth. She was surprised that she bit her tongue so quickly, but she supposed it was because Sheldon did not like arguing and yelling, which was exactly what she was going to do.

"But as an Beta Dominant, you are incapable of meeting her needs for the very reason you have raised this claim." Sheldon said with an even tone, his gaze now settling on the neanderthal. He saw Kurt's muscles flex with agitation at his claim being dismissed.

"Yeah well, what makes you think you are any better for her, you little Beta Submissive."

"Again, you astound me with your lack of logical deductive reasoning skills. You, like everyone else in this room, know very well that another Submissive can not challenge a claim of a Dominant."

Kurt looked at the Judge, almost demanding answers from the man. The Judge nodded before motioning to Sheldon.

"He retook the exam and achieved a perfect score on the Alpha Dominant portion."

"THAT WAS YOU~!" Penny said in an awe struck tone. Her entire demeanor changed. She seemed to come alive, as if she finally realized that her life was far from over.

"Why does that amaze you? Penny, you know that I have a working knowledge of the universe and everything it contains, so a simple test like that was nothing to me. Plus, while I am not apt at lying, you could recall that I did not tell you my Natural Tendency, Leonard did. I merely allowed you to think it was my Natural Tendency." He said as if it meant nothing, because to him it had just been another test that he needed to take in order to achieve his goal.

"Bullshit." Kurt said with pure rage. It was starting to get to the part where things were going to get a little more archaic.

"Relax, we must go through the rest of the Challenge before we get to the point where the physical part takes place." The Judge warned. Kurt took a step back, not realizing that he just backed down to Sheldon Cooper, of all people.

"Kurt, as you are the Claimer, you must show that you are capable of being a proper Dominant."

"I have my own house, I work for myself. I have a steady income and have trained Beta submissives before. I can give her a steady life and keep her in line."

Sheldon said nothing, but took another step towards Kurt, moving back into his space. He paused and took another step, so they were all but three feet from one another. He would not play a dirty move by pointing out how Kurt would keep Penny in line. He did not have to.

"I as well have a steady income, I am a researcher and am on call as an Expert for the FBI and CIA. I have already begun to train Penny, which she has responded well too. She would not have to leave her home, she would be in a comfortable environment. I am an Alpha Dominant" He said as if it were common knowledge.

"Penny, is this true?" The Judge asked. "Has been training you?"

"Well I mean he has been giving me chocolates periodically. When I think about it, he has been... kinda training me because he always gives me them when I adjust something in my life." She said, shooting Sheldon an accusatory glare. She couldn't believe that he was actually did that, but then again she had benefited from it.

"Very well. The last portion I believe has already been decided since Kurt is obviously the more physically fit, shall we simply skip that part?" The Judge asked, figuring Sheldon would want to avoid that mishap since Sheldon looked like Kurt could break him in half with his finger. Sheldon raised a brow when Kurt looked triumphant at this comment.

"No, I believe that is not true sir. For if you had been listening to what I told Penny, I have a working knowledge of the universe and all that is is in it. I believe we shall have this archaic demonstration of physical strength to prove who is the Dominant in such a way." Sheldon said, taking another measured step towards Kurt. Now he was perfectly positioned. Just like he wanted. The judge nodded and motioned for Penny to move away. She looked scared for him, but Sheldon paid no mind to that. No he was going to prove once and for all he was not to be trifled with, that way should anyone else try to Challenge his claim of Penny, they would think twice.

Kurt started to chuckle as he raised his fist and roll his shoulders out.

"Oh I am so going to~" Sheldon reached out with surprising speed and gripped the nerve that was at the base of Kurt's neck and used his bundled up shoulder muscles to give a quick and precise squeeze. The nerve, when hit with the right force and the right point, caused the brain to short out to avoid any kind of brain damage from lack of response to a synapses. Kurt simply melted to the floor, collapsing into a pile of gym muscles. All from a Doctor who had a working knowledge of the universe, which included the human body and it's nervous system. Sheldon turned to the Judge and placed his hands behind his back.

"I believe I have won the challenge and thus the claim."

The Judge stared down at the pile that was now Kurt in astonishment before he looked at Sheldon and nodded.

"You truly are the Top Alpha Dominant. Very well, you win the Claim. Penelope, this shall be your new Dominant." Penny smiled brightly and walked to Sheldon. She knew not to hug him, but she figured all this came in time. Sheldon reached out and set his hand on her shoulder before he turned her about and almost pushed her towards the door. He wanted to leave as soon as possible because he now had germs festering on his hand from that Gym Rat. Who knew what kind of filth that man had on his body.


	7. The Claiming of Penny

Chapter 7:The Claiming of Penny

WARNING: This is the first time I have written this kind of Chapter, so I am not really sure what level everything is at and it might be taken down. That is all. Again, no Beta.

Penny was still reeling from what had happened. She was walking out of the testing facility with Sheldon as her dominant. Sheldon Copper. Mr. Whack-A-Doodle. The crazy Physicist that was her neighbor was now her dominant. Not only that, he was the highest rated Alpha Dominant to date. To sum it all up, she was the luckiest Alpha Submissive in the world. Not only did she have her own Dominant, but he was an Alpha Dominant. It was next to impossible to find one of those. But it seemed luck was on her side. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact she would likely be allowed to still do whatever she wanted. Sheldon wasn't the type to do too much controlling if he did not need to. She did want to know why he had hid his true tendency behind a fake one. She knew she might have to explain her own reasons, but she figured it was worth it.

She looked back to find Sheldon and Leonard talking in hushed tones. Amy was standing beside her watching the scene as well before she turned to Penny.

"Leonard is feeling betrayed that Sheldon allowed him to think that he was a Beta Submissive like himself. They will be fine come tomorrow. I will ensure that Leonard will come to a calm state of understanding about Sheldon's deception." Amy said in the same even monotone. It made Penny smile to hear that. She looked at her best friend.

"Well I think we should go out and celebrate tonight. Just us girl's. I mean I am free. Sheldon is my dominant and I don't have to worry about someone ruling over my life." She said with a happy little bounce in her step. She was virtually free to do whatever she wanted since Sheldon had already proven to be a competent dominant. All he did was make sure she did things that were good for her.

"I agree. We must go out and celebrate your victory over 'the man's system' to keep people down" Amy said, her eyes lighting up at the idea of going out and having a girl's night again. She always looked forward to hanging out with Penny and Bernadette, because it made up for the lack of friends of the past. They both looked back over at the boys finding them walking back towards them, obviously having finished their discussion. It looked as if Leonard had hit that stage that every conversation with Sheldon hit, the point where there was no use in continuing the conversation because Sheldon was not going to budge.

"Come, let us return home, as it is Saturday and I have laundry to do." Sheldon said in his demanding tone. It was obvious that things like claiming a submissive was not going to interrupt Sheldon's schedule. That would be ridiculous to expect that things would ever diverge the freight train that Sheldon was at times. Penny was glad that things would continue on like they always had, only with Sheldon having more of a serious input in how she ran her life.

Or that's what she had expected until that night. She had dressed to the nines, ready to go out and find herself a man. She had walked over to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, knowing that Amy was there working with Leonard. The two of them had a very intense relationship, but it worked for them. She smiled at the looks she got from both Amy and Leonard.

"You look amazing Bestie, like always." Amy said, clear delight in her tone. Penny preened under the compliment. She loved compliments, they helped her self esteem. She looked at Sheldon who was giving her a very strange look. It was close to being dark and foreboding . He turned back to his laptop.

"Let me guess, you're going out to snag yourself a man. With that bait it is almost impossible for you not to get a man." Amy said as she patted Leonard's knee.

"Of course. I mean I now don't have to worry about someone in acting a claim's action against me since I have an alpha dominant." Penny was clearly ecstatic about this, not realizing what she was inadvertently doing. It was the sound of Sheldon slamming his laptop screen down that made her pause. He stood up and walked to Penny.

"Yes, I must agree with your assessment on the probability that someone will file another claim's action against you. However, you and I need a moment in private at your apartment prior to you going out tonight." His tone brokered no argument from her. He looked to Amy.

"Please make sure Bernadette does not interrupt us." With that Sheldon placed a hand on Penny's shoulder and escorted her to her own apartment. Penny wasn't exactly what was going to happen, but she couldn't help but be a little afraid. She knew Sheldon as the Whack-a-doodle doctor and as her neighbor, but she did not know him as a Dominant. He made sure to close and lock the door behind them before he stood in front of her couch, staring at her, his hands behind his back like normal.

"Explain what you plan to achieve by going out looking for a man." He said in an even tone, staring her down. She squirmed a bit in place, not really sure how to respond. He seemed to notice this for he continued.

"Do you plan on seeking out a partner for coitus?" He asked pointedly. She nodded slowly and he gave an exasperated sigh and looked off to one side.

"I almost believed that we would not have had to avoid this confrontation, but it seems I was blinded by the hopes that my life would be unaffected by claiming you. So we must correct your desire to go out and seek males for random bouts of coitus. Go into your bedroom and open your top dresser draw. Grab one of the things that is in the top most left hand corner and return." She gave him a perplexed look, but the seriousness in his tone and posture had her moving to follow his directions. She went into her bedroom and opened her drawer. The blood drained from her face when she saw what was in the top left hand corner of her dresser.

"S-Sheldon?"

"Do as I say Penny, I would hate to have to punish you as well today." There was a bit of that Texan twang in his tone. She felt her hand shake a bit as she picked up the foiled packet and walked out of the room. Sheldon was seated on the couch, staring forward his arm resting on the arm rest. He looked relaxed from behind but Penny feared the the relaxed Sheldon was not at all what he seemed. She slowly walked to stand before him but her jaw dropped as she did so. There he was, sitting on her couch with his pants and tightie-whities around his ankles. There, in the hand that was not resting on the arm rest, was his erection. He was stroking it at an easy pace. It was thick and a bit longer then what she had expected. She stood there, shifting in place. He simply stared at her like this was a normal situation for them to be in.

"Now, open the package, roll on the condom and get to work." Was all he said. Part of her wanted to be affronted by the way he was talking to her, but how could she when this was Sheldon saying it? She was in a dazed state. Who wouldn't kill to have Sheldon Cooper in this position? The self-proclaimed Asexual man, above his basic urges, was sitting on her couch….jacking himself off and ordering her to basically ride him. Yep, she had fallen into some strange parallel universe. She nodded and walked to him, rolling the condom over his prominent cock.

"Are you sure about this Sheldon? I mean, why are you doing this?" Penny asked, still standing there staring as he placed the hand that had been stroking his cock on his knee. He stared at her. Not saying anything, just staring at her. She shifted in place, feeling exposed but also turned on by all of this. She was seeing a side of Sheldon that no one else got to see. Not even Amy had seen this side of him.

"I am doing what any good dominant would do for a wayward submissive. Now Penny, this is the last time I will offer you the chance to be the 'Big 'Ol Five' you are and get on. If you do not, we will have to resort to more forceful measures and I would really hate to do that this time around."

"HEY! Why would you do that anyways! Rape is wrong Sheldon, no matter what"

"Penny, Penny, Penny, do you really think I would resort to forcing you? No, I would strip you of all resistance and make you want it. Drive you made with want and desire till you gave in. Your promiscuous actions are part of the reason we are in this position. You want and need sex to thrive, but the type of sex you get in unfulfilling so you seek out more partners, seeking to fill the void in your sex drive. This stems from the Alpha Nature of your Submissive tendency. You act like a 'Big 'Ol Five to initiate, but you need someone to take the reigns, so to speak, once things begin. So either you get on and take what you need Penelope or I will give it to you, either way the results will be the same." Now his Texan Accent was very prominent. Her heart was racing and she felt hot. Incredibly hot. He had effortlessly took apart the reason why she needed for sex and why she often went out seeking it.

She reached under her dress and removed her panties, letting them fall to the ground before she stepped out of them. She hiked up her dress so that it was pooled around her waist. She walked and straddled his thighs. She reached down and grasped his cock before she placed the head at her opening. She slowly sat down and groaned. She felt him pulsating deep inside her. She shivered. She slowly began to ride him. She couldn't believe this. She was having sex with Sheldon. She looked at him and was a little taken back. He was staring at her, that deep focused look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what was going. Was he enjoying himself? He was hard, so she took that as a sign that he was at least affected by all of this. She continued to work him, moving at a steady pace, still not sure how this was even happening before he began to speak.

"Now do you see why it would never work with you any other male? Notice how I am doing nothing and how you are simply moving. No true depth of physical pleasure is gained. You are not even bothering to make those horrendous noises you used to make when you were with Leonard. Those fakes sounds of pleasure were annoying to say the least." He spoke like he normally did, only his accent gave away that he was doing something out of the ordinary. It was husky and his texan accent was out in full force now. His hands reached up and settled on her ass. Suddenly, things changed. It was as if a switch was flipped. His hands grasped her ass as his hips snapped forward. She was no longer in control, he was. He moved at a pace he determined and there was little she could do about it. His pace was too erratic to keep pace with. Sometimes he thrusted hard and fast, then he would slow down and take deeper thrusts. Her mind was reeling but her body was reveling.

One of his hands moved up and grabbed the hair on the nape of her neck. He used it to tilted her head backwards and make her arch into him. In that position he moved at a strong and deep pace, making sure her entire body felt it. He maneuvered her to lay back against the couch, his hand still in her hair. The hand that had grasped her ass moved to grab her thigh and push her leg back against her chest. It was like he was branding himself inside her. She couldn't believe how good he was at this. She figured he was a virgin and didn't know the first thing about sex. But it seemed she was wrong. Here he has, working her over like a champ. Her body was welcoming his as he loomed over her. Her mind suddenly clicked in and that subspace deep inside her came forward. She sank back into the pleasure and let him take over. Allowed him to control where this went. She surrendered control to him, because even thought he take taking her roughly, she never felt so safe. She was safe to just give herself over to his desires, knowing he would take care of her needs. Unlike the rest of the guys she had been with where she had to take care of her own needs, he was going to do it for her and she knew that.

She hadn't made a single moan during this claiming. There was no way she could even if she wanted to, the pleasure had her voice locked behind heated gasps and whimpers. He hit that spot inside her that pushed her over the edge, he muttered something in her ear as his pace sped up. She was riding the first wave of pleasure as ecstasy washed over her again and again. It seemed endless and all consuming. She whimpered out his name as he thrusted into her to the finish. His face contorted with pleasure and he muttered something before he rested his arm on the arm rest above her. He was panting, his hair was a mess and there was a possessive look in his eyes. She felt her heart skip a moment as he reached down and brushed the hair off her forehead as he pulled out.

"Stay" With that he stood up and limbered off to the bathroom. There was the sound of flushing and the faucet running. She couldn't bare to move, her body seemed content to remain a pile of goo on the couch. Eventually he walked back in with a different dress in his hand, another pair of panties and a wet wash cloth. He set the dress and panties down before he gently moved her up right. He slowly wiped the sweat off her body, cleaning her up in a quick and precise manner before he pulled the dress off her.

"Change clothes, Bernadette is likely to be here and you still have to go on your girl's night excursion." Sheldon said, his monotone back in full force. She took the clothes and pulled them on, unsure as to what to do next. She suddenly felt very exposed, like he had pulled her open and was planning on leaving her that way. For some reason, she felt dirty. She made sure the dress was on, but she didn't bother to even look at him. She couldn't believe what had happened or what was happening. She muttered something about going to get Amy and started to move around him before his hand stopped her. He pulled her back to stand in front of him. She didn't looked up. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Her grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. He stared at her before he kiss her brow.

"Be careful Penny, I want you back here in one piece and without a lover. You are my submissive now. That means I take care of your needs. You no longer get to satisfy them your way. That has been proven to be disastrous." He said. She stared at him like he had grown a second head before she snorted. Of course Sheldon would act as if what had just happened was nothing. He was just doing his duty as her dominant. She patted his arm.

"Whatever you say MoonPie" She said with a laugh, feeling better. He had given her what she wanted. Great sex but at the same time he had given her the knowledge that her days of guy surfing and hunting for a partner were over, unless Sheldon said other wise.

"No one calls me MoonPie but MeeMaw" He said in a tired tone. He unlocked the door and allowed Penny to walk out with a smirk on her face. She still had the ability to annoy Sheldon. At least that still hadn't changed.


	8. The Development of Shenny

Chapter 8

Sheldon was on the edge of getting a huge break through, he could feel it in his bones. He stared at his board, knowing that there were use a couple more equations and proofs before he could publish a quarterly report on his work. He decided that it was time for a break. He capped his marker and walked off towards the lunch room. He checked his phone, something he had taken up, now that he had his own submissive. He found that, sure enough, Penny was texting him. He found it to be rather pleasing to have someone care about how his day was going. She periodically checked in on him, asking how his experiments were going. At first he admonished her for constantly interrupting his work, but of course she ignored him. She always ignored him when it came to things like that. But he found he no longer cared. she didn't do those things to annoy him rather she did them because she genuinely cared about him. He only really had his MeeMaw care so much about him.

He typed a clipped response about how he doubted she could understand his work, but overall he was on the verge of a breakthrough. He grabbed his customary meal and headed over to his usual group of people.

"Good Afternoon fellow scientists. Howard." He excluded Howard in that comment because the man wasn't really a scientist, more like a very well educated mechanic. He sat down and began to assemble his cutlery just the way he liked them to be.

"So Leonard was just telling us about how he and Amy are doing. How does that….you know, make you feel Sheldon?" Howard asked in a cautious tone. Sheldon looked up from his sandwich to look at Howard confused.

"Indifferent? Marginally happy for the fact that Amy found a partner that suits her Natural Tendency so well? I am not sure which answer will suit the hidden agenda you clearly have, so feel free to pick one of those two choices." Sheldon said, clearly dismissing the pathetic topic of discussion. He took a bite of his sandwich before he noticed Raj and Leonard were staring at him. He chewed slowly, wondering what was the cause of the stares. He took a drink of his water to wash it all down before addressing this strange situation.

"Okay, tell me what exactly is going on here? Did I not give an acceptable answer?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, well…yes. I just want to know if you are okay with Amy and I dating and having a Dominant Submissive relationship." Leonard said in that same hesitant and uneasy tone that was by now a trademark of his. Sheldon just stared, trying to figure out why exactly it matter what he thought about the relationship between the two. Then it hit him that his friends were still under the impression that he and Amy had a prior relationship of a romantic nature.

"Again, I find myself stressing the fact that Amy and I were never in a romantic relationship. Honestly, you call yourself a genius." He said in a tutting tone to Leonard. He thought he had been perfectly clear on that fact, but it seemed that he hadn't been. It was assuring to know that Leonard was concerned about his reaction to the new budding relationship. Though he wondered if it was expected of him to do the same thing now that Penny was his submissive.

Not that he would. While Penny and himself had a sexual relationship, they were in no way dating. Their relationship was about keeping Penny from going off the deep end. He even had plans to have her start focusing on her acting job. In order to do that he would have to be her agent, because the woman who was her current agent wasn't doing her job properly. Good thing her dominant had a working knowledge of the world, or else she would be stuck. That and his mom happened to be church buddies with a prominent agent.

He felt his pocket vibrate as he received another text message from Penny. He opened his phone and frowned when he read it.

Queen Penelope: My Boss just yelled at me for something that another waitress did. I think I am going to lose my job today. =(

Genius: When you get home, do not think about opening that new bottle of wine that I put in your pantry.

Queen Penelope: Seriously Sheldon? That's all I get after what I said? Ugh, I hate you =X

Genius: I will see you at your apartment at 7pm tonight.

Queen Penelope: Fuck You Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed and closed his cellphone and looked up, only to find himself once again the center of attention.

"Oh Lord, What now?" He asks.

"Who were you just texting? Dude, you looked like you wanted to throw your phone." Raj said, obviously amused by what he had seen.

"Penny seems to be having a bad day and decided to vent to me."

"Dude that is what girlfriend's to do" Raj said with a sigh.

Sheldon flinched and looked at Raj with outrage.

"Excuse me? But Penny and I do not have a romantic relationship. We merely have a relationship where I take care of her submissive needs and nothing more."

"Yeah right, you can't tell me that you take care of her every need and not feel something for her."

"That is precisely what I am saying. We do not share similar feelings for one another." With that he looked back down to eat, signaling the end the conversation. He was not lying. Penny did not find him to be the ideal partner. He wasn't muscular like the others she dated, nor was he delusional to believe he was as nice as a person like Leonard was. While he found Penny to be the optimal mate for himself, he knew those feelings were one sided. Not ideal, but something he would have to live with. Soon he found himself lacking a proper appetite, so he excused himself and headed back into the lab. He figured losing himself in his work would be the best way to avoid thinking about the empty crush he was harboring. Damn those human emotions.

…

Penny looked at her cellphone, pleased that once again she had, for a moment in time, her Whack-a-doodle's attention. She enjoyed the fact she had part of his attention. More over, the type of attention that not even Amy Farah Fowler had when they were dating. Though Sheldon still denies that there was a romantic aspect of their relationship paradigm. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and went back to work. She found that even on the hardest days, with the toughest of customers she still went home happy. It was like she knew that she had someone to actually go home to.

She felt her heart flutter and her stomach clench as she remembered just how…pleasurable it was to go home to Sheldon. That man was a genius with applied knowledge. He never did anything half assed which meant sex was always amazing. And she got it regularly too. Whenever she figured it was about time to go out to the clubs, Sheldon would magically be there and she would lose that need altogether as she became a pile of goo under Sheldon's talented hands. Seriously, who knew that a Physicist who read articles online about sex would be that good? She wasn't going to question it too much since she was reaping the delicious benefits of it.

She finished off her day of work, already counting down the days till she was going to be working at a different job. Sheldon was forcing this issue and after another knock-out, drag-out fight, she relented coming to terms with the fact that he was right in his logical argument. Plus he wanted her to change jobs and do more because it benefited her. That was one of the great things about him. He honestly did things for her benefit. It made her feel loved and safe, something she hadn't felt since her father called her 'Slugger'.

She headed home anticipating another great day. Nothing could really phase her anymore. She had a dominant that took care of her needs, she had a great group of friends, and she would soon be doing a different job that would be more rewarding, according to what Sheldon said. She knew very well that Sheldon, when he wasn't working on physics or doing all his other whack-a-doodle rituals, was working on something that involved her. He ran lines with her, worked with creating different videos of her doing a character and making her work on her acting skills. At the same time he forced her to take random craft classes. It was really weird but it pleased her whack-a-doodle, so she did the classes.

She tossed her stuff down on the couch as she walked to her fridge to pull out a bottle of water. She twisted the top off as a thought came to her. She had a lot of things but what about love? She knew her one sided crush on Sheldon would never come to anything more then him being her dominant since he was basically asexual. The only reason they had sex, was to please her physical needs. Or at least that's what she figured. He never showed any signs of desiring more than maintaining their friendship and their Dominant Submissive relationship. He trained her with chocolate and looks. He never need to raise his hand, his voice or even use negative words to get her to do the right thing.

She smiled a bit. It was a bitter but happy smile. Her life was looking up because of Sheldon Cooper, but she could already tell that she was also going to have a negative part of her life. An endless amount of time would be spent yearning for more from Sheldon. She looked at her water bottle almost hoping that it would hold the answers to her current problem.

A/N: I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. Finals came up, so with it came studying. I also was trying to find a Beta, but none of the people that I messaged replied back to me. I am trying to find a Beta. I know my stories need some work, but I have not been able to find a person to be my Beta. Forgive me and hopefully with time I will be able to find a person to Beta the stories.


	9. Binding Confessions

Chapter 9

Penny felt dizzy as she was rushed from one room to the next. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Hell, she couldn't believe that Sheldon had these kind of connections. One week ago Sheldon had finally put his foot down about her waitressing job. The gang couldn't believe that Sheldon was actually forcing Penny, his Tuesday burger toucher, to quit her job. She had put up a fight, telling him all the logical reasons for her to keep her job, but he countered each and every one of them effortlessly. The moment she handed in her resignation was both the scariest and the most exhilarating moment of her life. She had been worried about how she was going to pay for rent, food and of course shoes when Sheldon entered her apartment the next day and pulled her out of the place.

The next thing she knew she was being thrusted into audition after audition. Commercials, Sitcoms, Movies, and even a QVC audition. She was exhausted by the end of the first two days. The third a day she had four calls backs. It was insane. Sheldon drove her mad, pushing her to call each of them back, insisting that she would do exactly what he said without complaint. So she zipped her lips and followed Sheldon without question. It turned out that Sheldon's mother went to church with some very prominent managers who gave him all the information about up and coming auditions. He used that information and like the genius he was, created an attack plan. She had finished shooting for a commercial for Vita Water by the end of the fifth day. The sixth day she had landed a part for a short series on the Sy-Fy channel. Needless to say, Sheldon was excited at the prospects of seeing Penny on one of his favorite networks. She was playing a supporting role in a five episode series about a group of goddesses trapped in human bodies that had to find their way back together. It seemed that Penny's midwestern looks and no holds attitude fit perfecting for the Goddess Athena. Being the Goddess of War was perfect for Penny. She was already a hard and serious female. Plus it helped that her Dominant was an Alpha. Something the director thought would help her understand better what internal war was about, since that was what her character would be dealing with the most.

She knew there was a bit of irony there, even if she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was not waging war in herself about having an Alpha Dominant controlling her life, she was waring internally about having a Dominant she was falling in love with, one who harbored no feeling for her. That was the hardest thing to deal with because each time Sheldon cared for her, she had to force herself not to tell him how she felt. She knew she could never do that. Not when things were fine the way they were. She was happy living under his dominance too much to ruin it with her… emotions. But the more she held the back, the more she felt the need to buy a bottle of rum and drown her emotions in it like she used to do. She would just have to do it without Sheldon knowing.

She just had her measurements taken for all the different outfits that were going to be used for the series. Now she was heading towards the director's room to get her script for the first episode. She still couldn't believe that she had landed the part. It was amazing to know that she was finally getting her dream all because her Dominant was an uuber crazy Alpha, hellbent on having things go his way. Seriously, the man had a strange knack for getting his way, one way or another. It was scary sometimes, but if it worked to her benefit as well, who was she to argue with it? She thanked the director when she got the script. She walked out of the building, stopped, looked around then let out a squeal of delight. She had her first serious acting part. She did a double fist bump to the air before she drove home. She raced up the stairs and threw open the door to the guys' apartment.

"I just got the script! I am playing Athena!" She said loudly. She was so excited but a bucket of cold water seemed to fall over her as she saw who was sitting right next to Sheldon… and in her spot. Ramona Nowitzki… with her hand on Sheldon's thigh. Penny stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Howard's and Leonard's voice broke through her temporary stupor.

"Congratulations!" Leonard said with a grin. She smiled back before she shot Howard a patient look at his lewd comment.

"That's great now you can introduce me to hot actresses." Howard said with a leer. She shook her head, knowing very well that she was not going to even bother to respond to that. She looked at Sheldon expectantly, waiting for him to tell her congratulations on the part she received…and maybe explain what the hell Ramona was doing there and in her spot. Sheldon simply ignored her and was obviously engaged in a conversation with Ramona. She felt her heart break a little bit. He was…ignoring her. She was his submissive. He should be congratulating her. She clenched her fist but gave Leonard and Howard a smile before giving them so lame excuse about wanting to practice her lines. She vanished into her apartment. She pressed her back against her door and slid down to the floor.

Ramona… of all people. That witch was an Beta Submissive who had tried to control Sheldon's life, thinking that he need guidance and control over his life. Which was strange for a Beta Submissive to do to another Submissive. It was twisted, but now that Sheldon came out as a Alpha Dominant it kinda made sense why Ramona acted the way she did. In some way it was like the girl internally knew what Sheldon was and tried to get him to act like it by pushing him around. Almost like she was trying to force him to snap into his Alpha Dominant mindset. For some reason… seeing them sitting like that, close together…speaking so intimately with Ramona's hand on his thigh brought up all of Penny's old insecurities. She couldn't believe he was being lie that with someone else.

She shook her head and forced herself to remember that Sheldon was her Dominant, not her boyfriend. She felt her heart break even more at that reminder. She held her knees to her chest, wanting something to sooth the pain that was developing deep in her heart. She suddenly stood up and tossed her script on her counter. She left her apartment and headed to the nearest grocery store. She grabbed a bottle of rum. She hadn't had a drink since Sheldon became her Dominant, but now she felt like she really needed one, especially after what she saw.

While she understood that Ramona didn't mean a lot to Sheldon before, that could easily change. She thought about how he hid the fact that he was a Dominant and an Alpha from everyone so he could easily be hiding the fact he was also had romantic feelings. She ascended the stairs, noting that Ramona's car was still parked on the street. She shook her head as she entered her apartment. She set the bottle down and went to grab a glass. She poured herself some coke in a class before she poured a large amount of rum into it as well. She threw herself down on her sofa and held the glass up, staring at the deceptively amber liquid. While it looked like plain coke, she knew very well that it wasn't. Yet...she found herself unable to drink it. She wanted to so badly, yet here she was sitting on her couch staring at the glass like some scared teenager. She looked at the door and knew very well what laid beyond the door. She set the glass down and pulled out her cellphone. She need a little pep-talk and the best person for that was Amy. She tucked her legs up and rested her chin on her knees

Queen Penelope: Cheers.

Amy Farah Fowler: Cheers as in you are now a stunning actress like you should be? Or Cheers as in the common social saying right before an alcoholic beverage?

Queen Penelope: Both

Amy Farah Fowler: What brought on the desire to drink once more? You have not consumed such beverages in while?

Queen Penelope: Ramona is with Sheldon right now.

Amy Farah Fowler: That makes no sense. Sheldon hates Ramona. Why are they together?

Queen Penelope: I DON'T KNOW OK!

Amy Farah Fowler: Be calm. Help is on it's way.

Penny sighed and tossed the phone on the table, figuring that Amy was on her way over. It would be nice to drink with her best friend again. She picked up the glass and took a sip of it... only to spew it out when someone came barging through her door. She chocked a bit when the door slammed behind a very...angry looking Sheldon Cooper. Penny looked up and stared at him, both in shock that he was now standing in her apartment, looming over her and the fact that Amy had ratted her out to her Dominant. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey Moonpie." She said cautiously, setting her drink down slowly on the table. Sheldon never looked more angry. His eyes were narrowed, his hands were fisted and his jaw was working. She found that he looked similar to when he couldn't understand why an entire set of equations weren't working out properly. He stormed over and picke dup the bottle and the drink before heading into the kitchen. She expected him to throw the bottle and cup into the sink. Instead he set them down on the counter before he went riffling through her cabinets, looking for something.

He obviously found them before he soon returned to the living room, hands behind his back in his all to familiar Spock position. He was glaring down at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked in a monotone. She just blew up in anger, standing up and glaring at him in turn.

"What does it matter to you? I am a grown woman Sheldon and I am perfectly capable of having a drink now and again." She growled back at him, not believing that he was here to monitor how much she had to drink. He took a step towards her and his voice dropped down to a whisper.

"That is not what I asked Penelope. I asked how much you drank. Since you and I know that you only drink when there is an issue, we must address that issue. In order to address that issue I must know how much you had to drink before I arrived." He spoke in a clear and precise tone like always, hoping to sooth her anger back. But it seemed it only made her angrier.

"There is no issue Sheldon! I just wanted to have a drink to celebrate me getting my script."

"While that maybe true, you only drink hard liquor when there is an issue. If you had been truly celebrating you would have bought wine. Now, answer the question Penelope." She bristled as he continued to use her full name. She stomped her foot and snarled at him.

"I barely had a sip, there are you happ~Y!" She let out a small shriek as Sheldon grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pushing her chest into the back of the couch. She wanted to struggle, but she was too scared too. Was Sheldon going to hit her like Kurt did? Was this all just a show so that he had an excuse to be physically abusive to her. He leaned over and whispered softly in her ear.

"Your safe word will be Leonard. Since it is unlikely that you will ever say that word." With that she felt something like rope wrapping around her upper arm. She felt him draw her other arm back as well. He was tying her up! She couldn't believe that he was doing that. She started to protest but he simply shushed her. She fell silence as he tied her arms together behind her back. He eased her into a kneeling position, facing the back of the couch still. He wrapped the rope around her ankles and then stopped. She turned her head a little bit to see but before she could see much, he blinded folded her. Darkness enveloped her.

"S-Sheldon!" Penny stammer, unsure of this. She couldn't move anything but her head and now she couldn't see a thing. She rested her forehead on the back of the couch, trying to gain some bearing.

"This is to keep you in one spot and the blind fold is to make it so you have nothing to distract yourself with. In order to get you to be honest with me about this issue, seeing as you could not just pose it to me like I had hoped you would be able to by now, I am going to make you think about the issue and when you can example to me without anger, then I will let you go. This is also punishment for you going behind my back to drink, when you know very well that I want to know why you do such things." Sheldon said in serious tone. She wondered if he was going to leave her like this in her apartment. She strained her ears to hear him. She could hear him move around before nothing. She shifted as much as her binding would allow her to.

She started freaking out that he left her alone in this. Tied up and vulnerable, she feared what could happen. She was at her end of her rope before she heard a chiding notice.

"Come now Penny, please desist your thoughts about me leaving. There is no Dominant alive that would leave you alone in such a state and it insults my Alpha nature for you to worry about that"

"H-how..." Penny asked, now freaked out that Sheldon had some kind of mind reading abilities.

"While I once may have been perceived as being emotionally inept, that is not true. Being an Alpha Dominant and a Genius makes it so I know very well that the emotions playing across your face mean and where your train of thought it going. Now, focus on the driving force that made you sneak behind my back to go get a drink. I know you know why you did it, but I want you to give me the root reason." Sheldon said in a patient tone, like he was expecting this but still there was an undertone of disappointment. Like he really had hoped it would'nt have come to this point.

And it wouldn't have if he hadn't been with Ramona when I came home, she thought bitterly. She knew he wanted her to think about this, but she didn't want to at all. She shifted, trying to use the ropes as a distraction. Soon that wasn't enough for her to use as a distraction. She blew out a breath and just rested her head on the back of the couch again. She didn't want to think. Didn't want to do it. He was forcing her to though and it wasn't fair. She wasn't ready to think about it. She didn't want to deal with the issue.

But...it wasn't up to her anymore, a tiny voice in her mind said. She felt her mind grab onto that. It wasn't up to her what she wanted to do anymore. She had been proven to be incapable of living by herself without some kind of guidance. Her mind slowly warped her perception to no longer see the ropes and blindfold as confining and binding objects meant to force her to do what he wanted. They were just there to keep her from avoiding the issue. They were her dominant way of guiding her towards what was causing her to be self-destructive again.

She felt that all too familiar feeling of falling back into herself. She just...let herself go into her subspace. At least there she knew she could deal with the issues and know her dominant would always be there to take care of it. Yet she knew she hadn't done that, hadn't trusted Sheldon to understand her feelings. She had seen him with Ramona and had felt jealousy and fear. Fear of abandonment. Fear that he would do what her father did when she was younger. It was like she had reached an expiration date with her father when she grew boobs. Like his hopes of having a dominant tomboy daughter were gone. That is what seeing Sheldon and Ramona together had triggered. That he found their Dominant relationship lacking and had sought out a romantic partner to fill in the blanks.

But...it was lacking. They only had a Dominant-Submissive relationship and that was all. She wanted more and she saw Ramona as a threat to that. She wanted it and she felt like she deserved at least a chance for complete happiness...right? Her dominant wouldn't deny her the right to find love? She wanted love, wanted a chance to have Sheldon be the one she could openly love. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of being rejected and forced to never find love. She feared that she would never find love or that someone else would steal Sheldon away from her. She chocked back a sob at the idea.

She jumped when she felt a hand settle on the nape of her neck. Sheldon's thumb rubbed over the line that came down from her neck to her collar bone. She shivered and fell deeper.

"Tell me." He ordered in a soft voice near her ear. She let out a soft sob.

"You are going to abandon me for Ramona. It's why you were sitting in there with her hand on your thigh." She said with a sob. She jumped when his hand came down on her ass. It was firm but not painful.

"Penny, you are my submissive, first and foremost. I would never abandon you. Your needs are for me to take care of and I would never stop that."

"But it's not enough." She cried. She felt Sheldon's hand stiffen on her neck. She whimpered softly.

"What is missing Penny? What need have I not met?" He asked, almost sounding upset. She could almost hear the pout in his tone.

"I want to be loved too." Penny said in a weak voice, knowing that she was already taking up too much of Sheldon's time with her needs and that this one simply wasn't one he could meet. She felt Sheldon rest his forehead on her shoulder. She could feel the sides of the back of the couch on either side of her head div in.

"That is...what is causing all this? You have come to need love as well?" He asked softly, as if testing the entire sentence out.

"N-no...I-it's...it's the need for you...to reciprocate my love for you that I want met but I know that you ca~"

Suddenly she felt her whole body turn. Sheldon's hands was on her back and in her hair as his lips came down on hers. She willingly gave him her mouth as he held her securely. She felt safe and wanted...but she knew desire and knew that is all he was giving her. He ended the kiss and pulled back a bit, his breath still ghosting over her lips. There was a tug at her back and the ropes fell away. Both of his hands cupped her face as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I can met that need Penelope. I can meet it feeling for feeling." He said softly, his thumb stroking over her cheek. She felt more tears slid down her cheek as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt. He came down and kissed her again, only this time it was sweet and filled with each ounce of love he left for her, fulfilling her need.


	10. Three Words

Chapter 10

Penny wiggled a bit against Sheldon, feeling better about the way things had turned out. While she still wanted to know what the hell was going on with Ramona, she was content in the relationship between her and Sheldon. She felt better knowing that he could give her the love that she wanted. She toyed with the rope that had been used to tie her up. She still had no idea where he got it from, but glad that he had found something he could use. The level of trust she placed in Sheldon was enormous. Had Kurt try to do anything like that she would have freaked out. But with Sheldon she knew he was never going to hurt her. He was practically incapable of raising his voice. Violence as well as combative arguing were not something Sheldon ever really tolerated. It brought up bad memories from his childhood.

She felt his large hand smooth down her back, stroking her gently as he watched one of his favorite shows. It was strange that they could go through an emotional roller coaster then be content to rest in each other's arms and watch T.V. Where others would dwell on what had happened, she knew that it was dealt with and that it was over. She used that session as a way to put away those fears and uncertainties that came with being Sheldon's submissive. She shifted a bit and looked up at him before she reached over to the table to grab the remote. She turned off the T.V, getting a comically disgruntled look. She set the remote down and looked at him.

"Why Ramona was in your apartment? What could she want with you that would maintain your attention like that?" She said with hint of melancholy. Okay, so she wasn't a hundred precent over it, but she was working on it. She just wanted to know what Ramona could have said that would have captured her Whack-a-Doodle's attention like that. Suddenly Sheldon's blue eyes lit up. He shifted a bit and gave her a huge grin.

"She was telling me that I was Nominated for the Nobel Prize." He said in a giddy tone. Penny sat straight up and looked at Sheldon in shock.

"Now way! Really? Oh my god Honey that's great!" She said, hugging him tightly. Now it made sense. That would capture Sheldon's attention any day. Hell, she figured he would end up dazed from the news as well. She squeezed his knee in support. She understood now the reason why he was so focused on what was going on. His dream was in reach. That break through he had several weeks ago must have been what he was nominated for. Suddenly she felt…horrible. She blew everything out of proportion without even knowing what was going on. She shifted closer to him before kissing him softly. It was a tender and heart filled kiss, one he readily returned. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her fully into his lap. She shifted to get more comfortable before she kissed him again.

His hands moved down down to rest of her hips. His fingers spread around to caress over her ass a bit . She shivered a bit as he began to just kneed her hips and butt. She groaned a bit and rested her head on his shoulder as his hand slid to fully grasp her ass. He just worked her ass, massaging and squeezing each of her cheeks. She shivered and groaned when she felt his erection against her thigh. She smiled against his neck.

"Sheldon….Are you an…ass man?" She asked in a husky tone before a moan escaped her lips as he gave her ass a nice strong squeeze.

"It is a typical admiration since wide hips are proven to be good for baring children." His voice was deeper and laced with lust. She couldn't help but be a little proud that he found her assets to his liking. Not that she had to worry about that since she had aroused him, but it was always nice to know it was not simply a typical male reaction. She pushed her ass back into his hand a bit before she jerked her shirt off. She tossed it over into the laundry bin by the door. Yes, her laundry bin was by the door. Sheldon had made her do that when they first started to have sex. Since their first time was not in the bedroom he wanted to be prepared should clothing come off. The floor was not a good place, it was a tripping hazard. She hadn't believed him until she actually tripped over her own panties.

His hands slid up her sides, effortlessly unsnapping her bra before his hands cupped her released breasts. He began to massage them, the same way he had her ass a moment prior. She moaned softly, enjoying how he just seemed to enjoy her body. It was thrilling. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She wiggled out of them as well before tossing them in the same place where her shirt now laid. He paused and leaned back. His blue eyes roamed over her body. While his face looked critical, she knew it was just because he was putting her entire body to memory. She took that moment to tug at the bottom of his shirt, indicating her own desire to see him. In one fluid motion he stripped off his shirt and laid it on the arm rest of the couch.

She reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the drawer and taking out one of the condoms that laid there. She set it on the top before she got off and started to get his pants off. She knew this time would be different. Instead of him trying to fulfill her sexual need, they were, in a way, cementing their newly formed relationship as romantic lovers. She knew he would likely always be her dominant, but now he was her boyfriend. She felt giddy at the thought. It was a great to be able to think of Sheldon with all the love and affection she always did and know that he returned those sentiments. She tugged his pants down around his ankles. He helped her get his feet out before he grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand before him. He reached over and grabbed the condom before spinning her hips around and leading her to the bedroom. Her heart raced. It seemed that he wanted to do this in a traditional manner. Strange, she never thought of Sheldon as a traditionalist. Then again something of his mother had to rub off on him.

His hands slid over her body, keeping the condom between his hand and her skin. She shivered a bit as the wrapper scratched at her skin. This was really going to happen. Well it wasn't like it was the first time they had sex. But it was the first time as true lovers. His thumbs stroked over her hips before he stopped before the bed.

She grinned and decided to play with him a bit. She put her knee on the bed before she slowly crawled across the bed, swaying her hips a bit. She looked back at him with hooded eyes, grinning softly at him. His blue eyes were blown out with lust. His hands clenched by his side before he got on the bed himself. He grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. Which was surprising until she reminded herself that he was a physicist.

She gave him a smile as he set the condom down on the nightstand by the bed. He slowly led his hands on an intimate exploration across her body. It left her breathless because his focus was completely on her and mapping out her body. He found places on her body that left her gasping and arching into his touch, places she never knew existed. His long fingers dipped inside her and explored her depths. She arched and bucked into his fingers as he worked them in and out of her. His fingers even found that mythical place inside her that made her see stars. She groaned and grasped at the bedsheets, struggling to gain some kind of purchase that would keep her from falling over the edge too quickly.

Her skin felt like was too sensitive. Every stroke of his hands and fingers sent her higher and higher into pleasure. She knew she was nearing the edge soon. She did not want to go over with just his fingers though. She wanted him inside her, taking her as his own. When she felt like the edge was near, his fingers vanished. She let out a whimper at the lost and grateful sigh as the edge was held off for now.

She heard the distinctive sound of plastic tearing open. She looked up and watched as he rolled the condom on. She shivered in anticipation. She looked up at him as he spread her legs apart. He leaned over her and kissed her thoroughly. She returned the kiss, running her hand over his short hair. She pulled away and gasped as he pushed inside her. She stared into his eyes and found him staring at her. They just watched each other's reaction as he sinked into her completely. He tilted his head and kissed her slowly before he started to move. He pressed her back into the bed, moving over her. she grasped his shoulders as she moved with him. It started off at a slow pace. His hands roaming over her sides as he moved but it eventually was too slow of either of them. He reached down and grasped her ass, bucking into her. They moved in a frenzy, trying to get more of each other.

Sheldon arched over her, biting down a bit on her neck as he spilled into the condom. She followed him a mere moment later as his cock pulsated against that spot inside. They remained like that, only moving to remove the condom. He pulled her close, murmuring something against her hair. She hummed and shifted closer to him, smiling to herself as she heard what he said.

"I love you too Sheldon"

~End~

A/N: I may or may not continue this in sequel. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
